<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll by BuckyBarn3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350282">Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s'>BuckyBarn3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Eating Disorder (Sort of), Happy Ending, John is a good guy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are from two different cliques in the school and yet they find a way to come together and make a life among any controversy they face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel Novak was raised as a rich bitch. Raised to love himself only and sneer at all else. He was sick of that and not to mention the clothes he wore! Dress slacks, dress shirt, and tie. Blech.</p>
<p>But around fifteen, Castiel met Meg Masters. She had long brown hair tipped him blue and a sweet round face paired with a southern voice that held enough sugar to turn the healthiest person diabetic.</p>
<p>She wore tight clothes, a black leather jacket and wore combat boots on her feet. She had a few piercing  in her face and hinted at having them <em>elsewhere. </em></p>
<p>Castiel didn't want to find out. Not because she wasn't gorgeous. No, simply because Castiel didn't float his boat in her sea.</p>
<p>Slowly, Castiel began to morph. He colored his hair outrageous colors and wore tight black clothing to display the steadily increasing muscle tone as well as combat boots on his feet. He finally felt <em>comfortable </em>in  his own skin.</p>
<p>Castiel's parents flipped out the first time he dyed his hair and at the first piercing and at the first tattoo.</p>
<p>He didn't care much. And neither did his three favorite siblings, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar. In fact Lucifer always went with Castiel to get new ink or a new piercing. </p>
<p>No one gave Castiel shit, and he didn't give them any. Mutual respect.</p>
<p>Well, for the most part. There was always one group that gave Castiel a hard time, but he just rolled his eyes and turned up his music</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Jocks - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was raised on very little. He had his brother and his father. He always had to make his father proud, so he joined the football team. Eventually Dean worked his way up to being captain of the football team. Sure it was fun to play and all that, but he would honestly rather be hanging out with his cousin Jo and his friends Charlie and Andy on Friday nights instead of sweating and calling out orders in the sun, rain, or whatever else Ms. Mother Nature wanted to mix in.</p>
<p>But if playing football made John happy, then Dean would.</p>
<p>Sam always came to his games and cheered him on even if his friends wanted to hang out. John always came to the games and cheered Dean on when he did well and yelled at him from the stands when he messed up.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>Dean found it excessively humiliating whenever John did that to him. It sometimes made him play worse but most of the time made him faster and more competent. If he messed up, he shook it off and kept going, using John's negative words as a fuel to his anger.</p>
<p>Dean wore his letterman jacket only when it was Friday, opting for his old, worn-down brown leather jacket any other time. The soft leather made him feel safe, even when he was far into <em>enemy lands, </em>as he refered to the land of jocks and popular kids. Dean didn't really fit in. He didn't feel he would.</p>
<p>Lisa Braeden was a cheerleader and often encouraged Dean to do what he wanted in life and not play some sport that he hated. She knew Dean better than any one else in the entirety of the school. She was Dean' best friend and they always hung out whenever they could. John thought they were dating and Dean was happy letting him think that. Dean didn't want John to find out the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Swoon - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clarence, c'mon." Meg called from Castiel's bedroom. She lounged back and threw her hands over her head.</p>
<p>"Chill your vagina! Damn!" Castiel said as he came out of the bathroom. He ran a hand through his freshly dyed hair, making it stand up in all the right places. "Why are we going to this, again?"</p>
<p>"Because I said so." Meg stated. "Now hurry your skinny ass up and get your damned shoes on." She groaned at him.</p>
<p>"Whatever." Castiel muttered as he sat down and pulled on his aging combat boots. He laced them up and stood as he grabbed his wallet from his bedside table. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>Meg sat up and sashayed away from the room, Castiel close behind her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Luci, tell Mike I'll be back later, okay?" Castiel asked his brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Have fun." Lucifer winked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Castiel shut the door behind himself and ambled over to his 1960s VW bus.</p>
<p>Once inside he turned the key and drove off to school.</p>
<p>"I hate you." Castiel muttered to Meg.</p>
<p>"I know, but you love me too." She smiled and patted his thigh.</p>
<p>Castiel only sighed and kept going.</p>
<p>They arrived to the school and got out. Castiel groaned and allowed himself to be dragged away by Meg to the stands. She found her friend Ruby and hopped over to her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ruby." Meg said as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's up, Masters?" Ruby responded.</p>
<p>"Had to drag Clarence out to see this game. Poor boy will never get to meet the man of his dreams if he stays at home." Meg winked at Castiel who groaned and sat down. Why did she have to let everyone know he had a crush!? Even if she didn't tell them who, she still told everyone!</p>
<p>"Oh, well, then." Ruby smiled. "That's the only reason I come to these things. See that boy over there?" She pointed to the top of the stands. "He is the cutest thing and I have had my eye on him for so long. He is a freshman here and always comes to cheer on his brother." She gazed up to where the boy sat with doe eyes.</p>
<p>"Isn't that Sam Winchester?" Meg asked as she squinted to get a better look.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> Castiel turned away to watch the team get warmed up for the game. The first person to catch Castiel's eye was number sixty-six, aka Crowley. Castiel rested his elbow on his knee so he could rest his chin in his hand and sighed. Crowley, king of the school. He was so handsome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Game Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had to get his head in the game. He needed to keep his mind together. Stay focused and warm up. It doesn't matter that the most handsome boy in all of the school had just shown up and was going to watch the game. He couldn't let the fact that The Castiel Novak was at the football game mess him up.</p>
<p>Not that Castiel would ever give Dean a second glance, but if he messed up and Castiel saw it? God, that would be the death of him.</p>
<p>The game started and the crowd cheered. Boos came from the opposing side every time Dean's team got ahead, and they cheered every time their team got ahead.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>Dean had almost messed up so many times he lost count. He knew he was gonna be in trouble later, despite the fact John couldn't make it to the game, but he couldn't get the fact that Castiel was up in the stands looking down and watching them play. It drove him mad.</p>
<p>The game ended with the Indians, Dean's team, winning. They bounced off the field and into the locker room to get changed and showered. Dean was happy about winning, but very uncomfortable having to share the locker room with his team mates, simply because he was self-conscious and didn't want them to see him. He ignored it and showered anyway. He had to and had for a few years now.</p>
<p>Everyone left the locker room one by one so they could go to a post-game dinner to celebrate winning. Dean was the last one out and saw Castiel leaning against the wall with Meg by his side.</p>
<p>Castiel was talking to Crowley and smiling. Dean's heart deflated just a little. Of course Castiel would be interested in Crowley! He was the head of the school, even if Dean was the football captain. Dean was too shy to take over rulership and was perfectly content in the shadows until it was gametime.</p>
<p>Still, seeing Castiel flirting with Crowley ground his nerves and deflated his system.</p>
<p>Dean gave the coach a lame ass excuse and went home after rounding up Sam and getting him in the 1967 Chevy Impala that John had given Dean when he became football captain.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean drove. "Why aren't you going to eat with the guys?"</p>
<p>"Didn't feel like." Dean replied somberly.</p>
<p>"It's because Castiel was there, isn't it?" Sam guessed.</p>
<p>"No, it isn't." Dean answered shortly.</p>
<p>He pulled into the driveway and got out. He walked up the stair and flopped on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.</p>
<p>Sam came into Dean's room and sat down.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Sam murmured as he rubbed Dean's back like he did after Dean would lose a game.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I know he isn't interested in me. He's interested in Crowley. I saw them talking, Sam, and Castiel was definitely flirting." Dean groaned as he melted into putty beneath Sam's relaxing hands. He hadn't known he was <i>that</i> tense. </p>
<p>"Ew, Crowley?" Sam wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>"You have to admit, Crowley is a handsome guy sometimes." Dean said through the pillow.</p>
<p>"Whatever." Sam kneaded Dean's shoulders and felt Dean relax completely.</p>
<p>"How goes it between you and that other Novak?" Dean asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Eh, it's whatever. We talk sometimes, but it's not like anything serious." Sam shrugged and sighed.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shoud ask him out sometime." Dean rolled over to face his little brother.</p>
<p>"Dude, you should take your own advice. And no. I won't ask him out. He is in your grade and he wouldn't want to date someone as young as me." Sam said assuredly. "Besides, I like having him as just a friend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Chapter 5 - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game finished as the boys hopped off the field to the locker room to get cleaned up to go out and have a celebratory dinner.</p>
<p>Castiel went down and stood outside the door and waited until Crowley came out. Meg followed him and leaned against the wall behind him as he talked to Crowley.</p>
<p>"That was a good game." Castiel said with a smile. He knew nothing about what had happened out there other than they won and Crowley looked good doing it.
</p><p>"Thanks." Crowley smiled back politely.</p>
<p>"So, what are you guys doing now?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"We are about to go out and have a dinner to celebrate. My boyfriend, Bobby, is going to be there." Crowley said.</p>
<p>Castiel almost winced visibly. Damn, he hadn't taken into account that Crowley might have a boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Well, then. That sounds like fun." Castiel smiled again, but it was just a litle forced.</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you around, Novak." Crowley called as he walked away.</p>
<p>Castiel turned to Meg and facepalmed.</p>
<p>"Hey, isn't Bobby that mechanic that's like thirty?" Meg asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I guess Crowley likes the older men." Castiel shivered. Suddenly Crowley wasn't so good looking.</p>
<p>Meg shivered too.</p>
<p>"Well, time to go home, right?" Castiel asked hopefully. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up at about three the next day.</p>
<p>"Nope, Ruby is throwing a party. We're going." Meg insisted.</p>
<p>"Fine, but I refuse to leave the house until nightfall tomorrow, understood?" Castiel warned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever lets go."</p>
<p>Castiel and Meg walked out to the VW van and climbed in and headed off to Ruby's place.</p>
<p>Castiel got out and walked up to the house. Music was flowing and people were dancing.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys, glad you could make it!" Ruby said over the music as she handed them both drinks.</p>
<p>"Me too!" Meg called.</p>
<p>Meg drifted off with Ruby and Castiel just stood against the wall watching as people danced and made out with one another.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just another Friday at the Cortese's.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Chapter 6 - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was laying in bed, perfectly comfortable when his phone went off. He looked at it and saw a message from Andy.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Dude, come over to Cortese's place! She's has a killer party going!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Dean groaned and responded.</p><p>
  <em>Why not? I'm coming.</em>
</p><p>Dean rolled out of bed and pulled his shoes on.</p><p>"Hey, Sammy, do you wanna go with me to the Cortese party?" Dean called to his little brother. John wasn't in, and probably wouldn't be back until Tuesday, when his business conference ended.</p><p>"Sure. Lemme get my shoes on!" Sammy called back.</p><p>Dean pocketed his keys and his phone and stood by the door. Sam exited his room and followed Dean out the door.</p><p>They arrived at the party and entered without invitation. Who needs invites when it comes to these?</p><p>Dean walked in and went for the drinks while Sam went to find someone he knew.</p><p>Dean grabbed a drink and decided to meander between grinding bodies to just meander. He found Andy smoking weed and watching everyone. Dean shook his head and turned to walk some where else when he bumped into solid body. He looked at who he bumped into and began to apologize profusely.</p><p>"God, I am so sorry!" Dean said as he stepped away from Castiel.</p><p>Castiel just shrugged. "It's cool, man." He smiled and Dean felt like his heart stopped. Dean felt heat rise on the back of his neck and backed away a bit. "What's your name?" Castiel asked.</p><p>"Uhm, Dean Winchester." Dean said. Was Castiel really asking his name? YES!</p><p>"Ah, yeah, the football team captain. Why aren't you with the rest of the team?" Castiel turned his head in confusion and he looked like a freaking puppy.</p><p>"Didn't feel like it." Dean murmured. He couldn't look into Castiel's ocean blue eyes. Nope, they would be his undoing.</p><p>"And you felt like coming to Ruby's party?" Castiel looked like something dawned on him. "You are Sam Winchester's brother! Ruby totally has the hots for him! Is he here?"</p><p>"Yeah." Dean said. Now he was confused.</p><p>"Where is he? Is he even straight?" Castiel smiled widely.</p><p>"He's bisexual, and I don't know where he is." Dean cocked his head.</p><p>"Well,  let's go find him!" Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and began pulling him in search of Sam.</p><p>When they found him, Castiel called out to him. Sam turned and saw Castiel's hand on Dean's arm and raised an eyebrow. Castiel waved him over.</p><p>"Hey, you're Sam Winchester, right?" Castiel asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Do you know who Ruby Cortese is?"</p><p>"Yeah, this is her party, right?" Sam was now confused.</p><p>"Do you think she is cute?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"C'mon!" Castiel grabbed Sam's arm too and began to speed away in search of Ruby. Sam gave Dean a questioning look to which Dean just shrugged. They darted all over the house until they found the one Ruby was in. She was playing Spin The Bottle with Meg, Charlie, Andy, Kevin, and Jo.</p><p>"Oh, guys, come join!" Ruby said as soon as she saw Sam.</p><p>Castiel directed them to sit down.</p><p>Ruby grabbed the bottle and spun it. It went round and round until it landed on Kevin. She let out a disappointed pout, but kissed him anyway.</p><p>Then Kevin went. He spun and it landed on Meg. They kissed and Meg spun to land on Sam. Meg gave Sam a very quick peck and backed off to respect Ruby.</p><p>Sam spun the bottle and landed on Ruby. She was just aglow with joy.</p><p>Sam leaned over and kissed her. Castiel nudged her when they pulled away and gave her a smile. She blushed prettily and gave the bottle to Castiel to spin, since she had already gone and he hadn't.</p><p>The bottle landed on Dean who blushed like it was going out of style.</p><p>"WAIT!" Charlie exclaimed. "First, how about we make a rule that the kiss must last ten seconds!" She said mischievously. Dean glared at her with much power.</p><p>"Yes, I totally agree." Ruby said quickly. "Rule in place as of now!"</p><p>Dean groaned and leaned over to Castiel who was leaning over to. They connected their lips and Dean drew away.</p><p>"No, Winchester. No, bad. That was only seven seconds. Must start over." Charlie said with a big grin on her face. Castiel just shrugged and pulled Dean back. Dean could feel his skin break out in goosebumps where Castiel touched him.</p><p>Castiel brought their lips together again and this time Charlie counted... really slowly.</p><p>By the time she got to ten, Dean was so red, nothing could compare.</p><p>The game continued, each person having to kiss another for ten seconds.</p><p>Dean got tired of having to watch Cas kiss every one else in the circle, even Dean's brother, so he got up and walked away with a poor excuse of needing to take a leak.</p><p>He wan't going to go back.</p><p>Dean pulled out his phone and looked at it for a moment. He went outside and texted Sam, telling him that he was not feeling well and that he just wanted to get home and get some sleep.</p><p>Sam didn't buy it one bit, but he let it fly. Dean never was good around many people. There was reason why he only had Lisa, Charlie, Andy, and Jo as friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Capitulo 7 - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's brother just got up and left without a believable explanation. And he didn't return after ten minutes. Ten minutes was lenient, but it would likely take him a while to find the bathroom and a little longer to find his way back. Still wouldn't be five minutes.</p><p>Castiel felt a bit weird without him (Dean) there. He had kind of grown attached to having Dean close by, even if he was macking on other people.</p><p>"Where did your brother go?" Castiel asked Sam.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"He said he wasn't feeling well, so he went home to get some rest."</p><p>Castiel didn't believe that; Dean had seemed fine. Dean probably just didn't really like the party scene much. Yeah, that had to be it.</p><p>Castiel just shrugged it off and went on.</p><p>The party wore on and people eventually began to pass out or leave. Castiel didn't drink that much, so he was fine, but Meg?</p><p>God, Meg had gotten drunk off her plump little ass, so Castiel had to drive her home. He lifted her up as she giggled and carried her out to his VW. She was giggling the entire way and poking at Castiel's chest like she was some damned baby entranced by him.</p><p>"Castiel, you are beautiful!" She exclaimed for the third time in the last ten minutes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." </p><p>Meg reached up and grabbed the piercing in his bottom lip and tugged gently.</p><p>"Now, now, Meg, we don't want to hurt me, do we?" Castiel reprimanded.</p><p>"No." She giggled.</p><p>She curled in on herself and fell asleep. Castiel let out a sigh and drove on. He stopped at her house and carried her up to her room without her awakening and managed to escape unscathed.</p><p>He went back to his car and drove to his own home.</p><p>He couldn't get Dean's eyes out of his head. His eyes were like freshly green grass on a rainy day in Texas. And his lips! His lips are exactly how Castiel imagined a fictional character's lips when he read sappy romance stories.</p><p>Just becasue Castiel had multiple piercing, outrageous hair, and safety pins through his jeans does not mean that he can't enjoy a good old fashioned Christine Feehan novel!</p><p>Castiel trudged up to his room and flopped on his bed.</p><p>Maybe Ruby would get in with Sam and Castiel could use him to get closer to Dean, like ask questions and learn about him.</p><p>Castiel drifted into slumber and carried into his own brand of dream.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Castiel walked down the hallway. What the hell was he doing here?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Whatever. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He progressed at a lazy pace down the hall until he came to the realization that he was naked. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not a stitch to his name. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Naturally that was quite emabarrasing, especially since the moment he realized he was naked, class let out and every student flooded the classrooms to gawk at him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Except for one person. The one person had no face but they had eyes. Wide eyes fringed in thick lashes. He didn't know who the eyes belonged to but he was thankful for them.</i>
</p><p><i>They stripped off a tan trench coat and handed it to Castiel to allow him to cover himself.</i><br/>
</p><p>Castiel bolted upright in his bed and looked at the time.</p><p>9:17 a.m.</p><p>Why the hell was he up at nine a.m.? He needed his full thirteen hours!</p><p>He felt uncomfortably hot and moved  around. He was still in jeans and a shirt. He groaned in his sleep-drowsed state and awkwardly started shuffling around to get out of the wretched jeans and shirt.</p><p>Once he was free, he sighed and relaxed.</p><p>He fell back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Weekend - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up well rested at about three in the afternoon. He laid there and stretched out, tensing all of his sleep drowsed muscles.  He rolled over and grabbed his phone.</p><p><strong>Text me, bitch! </strong>Meg texted at about noon.</p><p><em>I'm up now, damn. </em>He texted back.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>
  <strong>Thank god. Did I do anything crazy last night?</strong>
</p><p>Castiel considered for a moment and responds in the negative. She didn't really do anything noteworthy.</p><p>
  <strong>Good. I am coming over.</strong>
</p><p>Castiel didn't respond and waited for her to show.</p><p>His thoughts drifted to the green eyed male at the party. He was cute, whatever his name was. Don? Nah.</p><p>Well, whatever. He had left pretty quickly and never returned. Castiel found himself wondering why he had left instead of chillin' a little longer. Maybe he wasn't much of a people person, or a crowd person.</p><p>Meg burst into his room and flung herself onto his bed.</p><p>"Dude, are you naked?" She asked as she lifted the blankets.</p><p>"Yep." He said and let her lift it. Not like she would get anything from it.</p><p>"Damn. Why do you have to be gay?" She asked as she stared.</p><p>"Because that is the way I work."</p><p>"When did you get this done?" Meg reached out to touch, but Castiel slapped her hand away.</p><p>"Nunya." He covered back up.  He laid back and put his hands over his chest.</p><p>"So what's up, M?"</p><p>"Nope, I won't answer that until you tell me when you got your dick pierced."</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes, but answered the woman. "About two months ago."</p><p>"Two months?! And you didn't <em>tell me?!"</em> She screeched.</p><p>"Yes. I did. Besides, I didn't think I needed to tell you every time I get something new." He readjusted himself into a more comfortable position and stared her down.</p><p>"What else have you done I don't know about?"</p><p>"New tattoo on my ankle, tank is pierced, and I got a tattoo on my ribs."</p><p>"Lemme see!" Castiel rolled his eyes. Again. He pulled his ankle from beneath the blankets and showed her the pentacle on his ankle bone. It had weird symbols in it and looked pretty damn cool all around. She wanted to touch it, but Castiel didn't let her. </p><p>He rolled to his left and showed her the macabre skull adorned with a rose and snake coming from an eye.</p><p>"Woman, would you stop trying to touch me?" Castiel snapped at her, faux anger in his voice.</p><p>"Fine." She pouted. She waited expectantly making Castiel sigh and show her the piercing in his tank. Naturally he could not see her, so he jolted when she touched.</p><p>"Damn it, Meg. You know I don't like to be touched unless I am the one touching!" He walked over to his dresser and extracted a pair of old sweats. He tugged them on and they hung tantalizingly from his hips.</p><p>"Sorry." She said with no remorse.</p><p>"You know, liars go to hell." Castiel grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, please." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "So, I noticed you had your eye on some Winchester candy last night." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>"And if I did?" He challenged.</p><p>"I was not being accusatory at all, and you know that. I just think it is kind of adorable that you had your eye on Mr. Bigshot Football, who by the way is totally into you and a very quiet boy."</p><p>"How do you know so much about him?" Castiel asked as he plopped onto his bed.</p><p>"Oh, ya know, I have my sources." She winked and smiled.</p><p>"What else do you know?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Just Tell Him - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit, Dean, just fucking tell the guy you like him!" Sam cursed as he threw up his hands.</p><p>"But, he probably, more than likely, most certainly doesn't like me." Dean tried to reason. Sam just gave him a bitchface.</p><p>"Fine, I will do it." Sam ran off as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Dean yelled in outrage and ran after his hellish little brother.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"Come back here, you son of a bitch! Don't you dare!" Dean yelled.</p><p>Sam dialed Ruby's number, that he had gotten the night before and asked if he could get Castiel's number. She said she would text it to him. So he hung up and kept running. She, thankfully, didn't ask why he was panting.</p><p>Sam ran outside and quickly climbed up the ladder into the old treehouse they had built many years ago. He pulled up the ladder so Dean couldn't get to him.</p><p>"I am going to kill you!" Dean screamed.</p><p>Sam looked at his phone and smiled when he saw he had a text. He saved the number and texted it.<br/>
</p><p><b>Hey, Castiel, this is Sam Winchester. I was wondering what you thought of my brother. </b>He sent the text and waited patiently for a message back.</p><p>Dean was still fuming below. He was pacing and cursing and threatening Sam. Sam smiled and laughed.</p><p>His phone vibrated signaling a new message.</p><p>
  <i>He's cute. Why? </i>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you. He kinda has a thing for you. </b>
</p><p>He just sent the messsage and smiled.</p><p>"I just told him that you had a thing for him!" Sam shouted down to his angry brother.</p><p>"You asshole! You better never come down or I will kill you!" Dean was red in the face from embarassment and fury.</p><p>"Don't worry, he thinks you're cute."</p><p>Dean stopped for a moment and probably would have blushed if he wasn't already so red from exertion.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, if I could come down without my life being in danger, I would show you the messages."</p><p>"Okay, fine. You can live this time. Just show me the message."</p><p>"Hold on." He looked at the phone and saw another message.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, really? Give me his number? </i>
</p><p>Sam smiled and sent Dean's number. He quickly deleted the last two messages and began his descent.</p><p>He showed Dean the messages and watched as his big brother smiled shyly.</p><p>"Okay, I'll think about forgiving you." Dean said. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted. He was so happy thas Castiel thought he was cute.</p><p>But that didn't mean that he liked Dean. Dean's smile faltered.</p><p>He went in the house with his negative thoughts and sat in his room. His phone flashed so he picked it up to show an unknown number calling him.</p><p>He answered with a tentative, "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, is this Dean Winchester?" A voice said from over the line.</p><p>"Yes, who is this?" Dean asked. His voice hitched and came out higher than normal.</p><p>"Castiel Novak." He heard a chuckle over the line.</p><p>"C-Castiel Novak?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Yes, Dean. Castiel Novak. We met last night, remember?"</p><p>Oh, yeah, he remembered.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I remember." What else was he supposed to say? It was bad enough he stuttering!</p><p>"Say, do ya wanna hang out some time today?" Castiel asked. Dean could hear the smile on the other end.</p><p>"Uhm..." Dean covered the speake on the phone and screamed for Sam.</p><p>"What?" Sam grumbled.</p><p>" He wants to hang out today."</p><p>"Say yes, you dolt." Sam threw his hands up. "Sheesh, it's like you've never dated."</p><p>"Dean?" He heard through the phone.</p><p>"Yeah, uhm, sure." Dean rambled out.</p><p>"Okay, darling. See you later." Castiel hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Just Chillin' - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weird kid, that Sam is. Probably dead too, Castiel thought. Not many siblings want their crush to know about the crush.</p><p>Castiel got out of his bed and pushed Meg over. </p><p>"Hey." She grumbled and pouted. </p><p>"Hay's for horses. What do you want, jackass?" Castiel said sarcastically.</p><p>"You know, you are a real dick sometimes?" Meg crossed her arms.</p><p>"How dare ye?" Castiel feigned offense. "I am not Dick Roman. I have much better hair." </p><p>"Oh, shut up." </p><p>"Anyway, I am going to over to the Winchester residence to hang out with Dean. He seems interesting." Castiel said as he looked for a shirt and a pair of presentable jeans instead of his grungy sweats. </p><p>"Oh, can I come?" She sat up and looked at him excitedly. </p><p>"No. It's just gonna be us."</p><p>"But why?" She whined.</p><p>"Because I said so." Castiel pulled on his shirt and dusted it off a bit. He took off his sweats and pulled on his jeans onto his naked ass. </p><p>"Meeow." Meg said as she swiped her hand through the air. </p><p>"Hush, chillen." Castiel ran a hand through his hair and fiddled with his tongue ring. He appraised him look in the mirror and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you home."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*******************20 minutes later******************</p><p>Castiel dropped Meg off at her house and realized he had no idea where the Winchesters lived. He called Dean and asked him, naturally. Dean told him how to get there so he began the drive.</p><p>When he arrived he saw Sam standing outside kicking a soccer ball against the wall of the house. He heard the vehicle pull up and looked over. A huge grin overtook his face as he darted over to Castiel.</p><p>"Hey, dude." Sam said.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" </p><p>"I just wanted to warn you, Dean is a total nube. He will probably blush a helluva lot and get really awkward. He is currently panicking in his room, which, by the way, is down the hall to the left." Sam grinned and went back to kicking his ball against the house. </p><p>Castiel shrugged and entered the cool house. He quietly made his way down the hall and knocked on the door.</p><p>"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean screamed. </p><p>"Oh, you know." Castiel responded. The door jerked open and there stood Dean blushing like no tomorrow in a pair of jeans slung low on his hips and an old AC/DC shirt. </p><p>"Oh, h-hi." Dean stammered. </p><p>"Hey." Castiel grinned and looked Dean up and down, stopping to admire the slightly younger guy's arms. </p><p>"W-would you like to come in?" He moved aside and let Castiel into his room.</p><p>"Sure thing." Castiel said. </p><p>Dean awkwardly sat down on the bed and looked down. He wouldn't look up at all. It was obvious by the blush on his cheeks that he was feeling very awkward being around his crush. </p><p>Castiel thought it was cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - In MY ROOM - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knew he was blushing stupidly. He had no idea what to do with Castiel Freakin' Novak in his room! So he just sat there and awkwardly looked around. He could see the smirk on Castiel's face. That didn't help his nerves at all.</p><p>"D-do you want to sit down or anything? Can I get you something to drink or anything?" He said quickly. </p><p>"Nah, I'm good. I will sit down however." Castiel walked over and sat so close to Dean he was almost in his lap. Dean didn't know how to react to such forwardness, so he sat perfectly still and frigidly. </p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"Dean! I'm home!" A voice boomed loudly. John. The bedroom door opened and John popped his head in. "Oh, hello. I'm John, Dean's father." John entered the room and walked over to Castiel to shake his hand. </p><p>"Castiel Novak, sir." Castiel shook his hand and smiled. </p><p>"Good to meet you, boy. What is your association with Dean?" He asked. </p><p>Dean had a moment of intense panic. <i>OH SHIT.  </i></p><p>"I'm hoping to befriend Dean here." Castiel laughed a bit. "He's so frigid."</p><p>"Yeah, he's a good kid though. Well, I'll see you boys later." John left and Dean released a breath he had been holding.</p><p>"That went better than expected." Dean said quietly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Castiel asked as he sat down in the same spot as previous.</p><p>"I mean, I didn't know how he was going to react to you. Not that there is anything wrong with you! That's not what I'm implying! You're great! I just didn't know how Dad would feel about your looks, what with the piercings and tattoos. And I'm just gonna shut up." Dean sped through before he could dig himself deeper. </p><p>"Dude, it's okay. I can be a bit of a shock to some parents." Castiel laughed and patted Dean on the back. "Hon, ya gotta loosen up. You're gonna hurt yourself being so tense all the time." </p><p>Castiel got on his knees behind Dean and began to massage Dean's tense shoulders. His hands were firm and insistent and downright heavenly. Dean almost moaned out loud. Instead he bit his lip and relaxed into it. </p><p>"You know, for being the football team captain you sure are a quiet and reserved one." Castiel commented.</p><p>"I don't really like the attention." Dean said with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Why become captain at all then?"</p><p>"My dad wanted me to become the captain, so I did to please him."</p><p>"Shouldn't you want to please yourself?" He paused for a moment. "Backtrack. Shouldn't you do what you want to do?" </p><p>"Yeah, I guess, but I don't want to disappoint my dad." Dean almost fell over from the amount of relaxation he was experiencing. </p><p>Castiel laughed and directed Dean to lay down. Dean laid down on his stomach and felt Castiel straddle his hips. </p><p>Just reached a new level of awkward. </p><p>"Relax, Winchester. I'm not making any moves on you.... yet." </p><p>Castiel's hands went back to kneading Dean's back. It felt so damned majestic even through the shirt he was wearing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Relax - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was feeling adventurous as he massaged Dean's much too tense back. A thought occurred to him and he was going to act on it. </p><p>He massaged his way down Dean's back and right above his jeans. He "accidentally" ran his hands beneath the hem of Dean's shirt and felt Dean tense up again. </p><p>"Relax." Castiel whispered. "Just feel."</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>He kneaded Dean's back and felt the muscles slowly loosen up until he was putty beneath his hands. He pushed the shirt up further and further until Dean's entire back was exposed and the shirt was bunched up beneath his armpits and around his neck. Castiel grabbed the shirt and pulled it over Dean's head and arms. Dean's firm arms folded beneath his face as he turned his head to the side. </p><p>Castiel watched as the muscles flowed and flexed beneath the skin. Beautiful. </p><p>Castiel smirked and began his process again. He heard a moan drift up from Dean's pretty heart-shaped lips.  </p><p>"God, how do you know how to do this?"</p><p>"I am not god. Nice compliment, though. My mom taught me before she was taken away. She was an excellent masseuse."</p><p>"Mmmmm." Was the only response that drifted up from Dean. </p><p>Castiel leaned over and saw his eyes had closed and his lips were parted a small bit. He smiled a small bit and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. Massive knots were there. He gripped Dean's shoulders and began a hard massage. Dean hissed quietly.</p><p>"That hurts." He said. </p><p>"Yeah, you have some ugly knots right here." </p><p>"Mhm." Dean's eyes had closed once again, though his brows were pulled in pain. </p><p>Castiel felt the muscles melt into putty in his hands and heard a happy sigh escape Dean again. </p><p>"Hey, De-" Sam's voice came from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"God, Sammy. His hands are way more magical than yours." Dean groaned happily. </p><p>"Well, then." Sam looked at Castiel with an odd look. "Anyway, Dad told me to tell you to go do something with your boyfriend here."</p><p>"What?" Dean opened his eyes fully and would have sat up, if Castiel hadn't been straddling his hips. </p><p>"His words exactly were, 'Why don't you tell Dean to go do something with his boyfriend in there.' I kid you not, Dean. I wouldn't do that." Sam said seriously. </p><p>Castiel looked down at Dean's face and saw a crimson tint taking over his features. </p><p>"H-He's not my boyfriend." Dean stammered. </p><p>"Not yet. Still get out and go do something." Sam threw up his hands and walked away. </p><p>"We should." Castiel said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Uhm. Awkward. - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad thinks we are a couple? Or maybe he was just saying that. Or maybe Sammy was lying, but why would he lie about that? </p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p><br/>
</p><p>I suddenly became very aware of Castiel straddling my ass. I shifted a bit to hopefully get the hint across that I wanted him to skedaddle. He caught on and moved off of me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"This is awkward." I said as I slid my shirt back on. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Maybe for you. I think it is kind of funny. Reckon your dad thinks we're actually dating?" Castiel scratched his chin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't know. I hope not." I said quietly without looking up. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well then. Does that mean you wouldn't want to date me? 'Cause Sam said that you had the hots for me." Castiel smirked as he looked at me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"That little fucker. I'll kill him." I said as I stood up to search Sam out. </p><p>"Nah ah." Castiel grabbed my arm and tossed me back onto the bed. "If he </p><p>hadn't I wouldn't be here right now."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"And I would be okay with that." I said stupidly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"That hurts." Castiel pouted at me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"It's true."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'm just going to leave now." Castiel got up and left. Crap. I am such a dumbass. I just pushed away my ultimate crush.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Dammit, Dean! Where is Castiel going and why aren't you with him?" Sam yelled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Shut up, Sammy!" I screamed as I got up and shut my door. I turned the lock and threw myself down on my bed. "I am so fucking stupid." I said to myself. I grabbed my phone and opened up my instagram. I went to Castiel's account and looked through all of his pictures. I was so fucking stupid to say I didn't want him in this house! </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Dean, open up this door." Dad said from the other side of the door. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Why?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Because I want to talk to you." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I got up from the bed and unlocked the door. I walked back over to my bed and flopped back down. Dad came in and sat down beside me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Why did Castiel leave looking pissed off?" He asked me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I told him that I wouldn't mind if he wasn't here." I threw my arm over my eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Why?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't be afraid of your crush on him, Dean." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I removed my arm from my face and looked at Dad with large eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"How did you know about that?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Please. I know you're gay, son. I've known for a while." Dad chuckled at the look on my face. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"How?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You're my son. I see things." Dad shrugged and went on. "You really shouldn't be afraid of your crush on him. He seems like a decent kid, despite the look of a hellion that he has." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"But, Dad, why would he want to be with me? I have nothing to contribute to him." I groan.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Maybe he won't think so."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't think it matters any more. He's gone and won't be back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Lost Your Chance - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months have passed since Castiel just left my house. I don't know why he took it so hard, but he did. He hasn't spoken to me, hasn't even looked at me. </p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>It was just like before. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Football season was out. I had nothing else to occupy my mind, so it did what it wanted unless I made myself busy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>This time I happened to be  sitting in the library with my sketch book. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Whatcha drawing?"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't know." I told Jo as she sat down. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well, it looks like a face." She commented.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Well, yeah. That's all I can do, an even then, not very well." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Stop putting yourself down, Dean. You are fucking fantastic. You are better than any other dumbass in this motherflucking school." Jo snapped.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I hung my head. I put down my pencil and put my head into my hands. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I am so far from better than anyone at this school, it isn't even funny, Jo." I said quietly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Oh, honey." Jo wrapped her arm around my shoulder and laid her head against mine. "You need more confidence in yourself. You put yourself down way too much and it hurts us to see you do it."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "It shouldn't."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"But it does. We love you, Dean." Jo squeezed my shoulders. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled a small smile at her and closed the stupid sketch book. I decided I would work on the drawing later. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"C'mon, Charlie is chomping at the bit." Jo said as she looked at her phone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"For what?" I asked nervously. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Great.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Whatever - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know why it affected me so much when he did he couldn't care less if I was there. It shouldn't have, but it did.</p>
<p>I ignore him whenever I see him. I do not acknowledge his presence or his friends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, they don't ignore me so much. This red headed girl, cute as hell, caught my arm and forcefully dragged me to god only knows where. </p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"Where are we going, Chucky?" I ask impatiently. </p>
<p>"No where. Now shut up. My name is Charlie." </p>
<p>Oh, ginger got snap. </p>
<p>"Rude." </p>
<p>I followed the feisty girl. Not like I really had choice.  </p>
<p>She pushed open a door and shoved me inside before closing and locking the door. No one was in the room and there were no windows. Great. Now I'll get murdered. </p>
<p>Charlie stood on tiptoes as she looked in the window at me, I suppose trying to make sure I didn't get away. </p>
<p>I slouched down against the wall and scratched my head.</p>
<p>Eventually the door opened and a person was shoved in. They stumbled and turned to curse at the people who shoved him. It was a deep voice, a sexy voice. Dean's voice. Fuck me. </p>
<p>Dean snarled and turned to pace the room until he saw me sitting against the wall. </p>
<p>"Son of a bitch." He growled.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you too." I replied. </p>
<p>He sat down in a chair and ran a hand over his stubble. Cute. </p>
<p>"Forget to shave this morning?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"No. Chose not to." Came his short clipped answer. </p>
<p>"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>"You boys better start talking and getting along or we'll never let you out!" The ginger yelled through the door. </p>
<p>I couldn't help but sigh. Don't guess we'd be leaving the room.</p>
<p>Dean looked at me in contempt. He knew we wouldn't leave the room. </p>
<p>Fucking fantastic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - How do We Get Outta Here? - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe those bitches threw me in here with him. I didn't want to see him ever. But I can't live in peace without them interfering. I love them. I do, but I swear they get on my nerves.</p><p>Castiel just sat in his dark little corner, tonguing his lip ring as his piercing blue eyes stared a hole into me. </p><p>"We'll be back next period to see if you have made up yet, comprende?" Jo called through the door?</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"Whatever." I said as I flipped them off. </p><p>"Rude!" Charlie yelled as she walked away, her maniac laughter heard as she left. </p><p>"We are so fucked." Castiel said from his corner. "Metaphorically, of course." He laughed at his poor joke. </p><p>I snorted and grabbed my sketch book from my bag. I moved away from Castiel, as far as I could get, and opened up the book before starting to sketch. </p><p>Anything to use as a distraction. </p><p>The lines were light at first, but slowly darkened and formed a firm jaw, uniquely shaped lips, and bright wide eyes. Long curling hair fell around the drawing's shoulders and one little ear peaked from behind the hair. </p><p>"Whatcha drawing?" Castiel said, much closer than I remembered. </p><p>"Nothing."  I said shortly. I ignored him, but readjusted until he couldn't see what I was doing. </p><p>I became frustrated when I couldn't get the fingers to look right on the drawing so I closed the book and pulled out my phone. I pulled up Ash's contact and texted him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>D:Please tell me you can come get me.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His response came quickly, probably on his phone already.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>A:Sorry, dude. Queen's orders.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>D:That's okay. I can wait.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I slouched back and scratched at my stubble. </p><p>"I have a question." Castiel said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" I said sourly.</p><p>"Why did you reject the idea of having me as a boyfriend so hard?"</p><p>"I was scared." I shrugged. Why not answer truthfully?</p><p>"Of what?" </p><p>"Everything." </p><p>"Way to be clear, Winchester." Castiel said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, not sorry." I shrugged again.</p><p>"Why are they doing this to us?" He said quietly.</p><p>" I don't really know." I said casually. I am such a liar. I'm sure Garth's sock could tell. He tell me I was a liiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaarrrr. Damn Mr. Fizzles. </p><p>"I think you're lying." Castiel said, staring into my soul. </p><p>"What can you do?" I laughed sardonically. </p><p>"Look, Dean. I'm sorry I just left like I did. I don't know why I just walked out like that, but I am sorry." Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"It's cool, man." I said. </p><p>"So, now that that is out of the way, reckon they'll let us out?" Castiel stood up and began to pace. </p><p>"'Dunno." I picked up my phone again and texted Charlie, asking kindly to be let out now.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Moons: At the end of this class period, if I have deemed you ready to be freed.</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>D: Well, hell, Charlie. We are fine now. 'Kay? No drama. LET US OUT!!! Love Dean.</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Moons: Ha. No. End of this class.</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"She will not allow our release until the end of this class. My dad's gonna kill me if he thinks I skipped on purpose." I said self-pityingly. </p><p>"Oh, well. We have nothing to do in here." Castiel pointed out the obvious.</p><p>"Nah dip, Sherlock." I responded icily. </p><p>"We'll never get out with that attitude." Castiel said, sneer present on his features. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Making Amends - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I apologized to him. Don't know why I was the one apologizing, but I did. I just wanted. He didn't want me around him and I didn't want to be around him either. Fuck him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes, please!</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes at my inner fag. Sure he was pretty with his heart shaped lips made for sucking dick and his freshly rained on grassy eyes with his thousands of freckles. Or his strong arms and bowed legs perfect for getting in between. Yes, and we can't forget the perfect curve to his ass or the depth of his voice. God, the gravelly sound of Dean's voice was nearly orgasmic. </p><p>"How much longer in this class?" Dean suddenly said, bringing me out of my stupor. </p><p>"I dunno." I said stupidly back. My tongue felt too thick in my mouth and my brain felt fuzzy. </p><p>I had to sit down to catch my breath, feeling nauseous. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Dean said when he saw me go down.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." I put my head in my hand, feeling too hot. I rested my head on the desk I sat at and took deep breaths. </p><p>"You look really pale. You sure you're okay?" He got up and moved closer to me. He rested a hand on my forehead. "Dude, you are burning up." </p><p>I just waved him off and closed my eyes. </p><p>The dizziness began to pass so I lifted my head, only to be struck by it again. </p><p>"Shit." I mumbled. </p><p>I heard the door open.</p><p>"You weren't shitting me. He does look terrible." A female voice said coming closer. </p><p>"Nah dip, Charlie." Dean said seemingly minutely irritated. "Do you think he is sick or something?"</p><p>"Dude. He doesn't look like he's eaten in a week." Charlie put a hand on my cheek. Her hand was frigid. She felt my ribs, making me jerk unexpectedly. </p><p>I heard Dean coming closer. I heard Charlie whispering and Dean groaning.</p><p>I felt a bigger hand on my side, pressing and probing me as I tried to twitch away. </p><p>"Dammit." Dean grumbled. "C'mon, Cas, we gotta get up now." Dean lifted my head a bit and helped me stand. </p><p>"Fuck." I closed my eyes tighter as the world began to spin. </p><p>Dean hooked one of my arms over his shoulders while Charlie did the same on the other side. I was lopsided, but we made it to the office just fine. </p><p>"What happened?" The secretary asked as she came round to help Dean and Charlie get me in a chair.</p><p>"We don't know. He just became lightheaded and dizzy. Figured we'd bring him here to call his parents or something." Dean said, obviously trying to keep my secret exactly that, a secret. </p><p>"No." I whispered. I felt like throwing up. "Don't call them. I'll be okay." I attempted to reassure them. </p><p>"Like hell." Charlie muttered. </p><p>"I can drive him home real quick." Dean suggested.</p><p>"You know I can't let you leave, Dean. Not unless you're signed out." The secretary, Mrs. Lawinski told him.</p><p>"Then I'll sign out. I'm eighteen and I need a new pair of shoes to wear because these fell apart last period. Castiel was signed out by his uncle Gadreel because he wasn't feeling well." Dean came up with quickly. </p><p>Mrs. Lawinski nodded and walked over to the sign out sheet. Dean signed his name and reason to leave and I signed my name, Mrs. Lawinski willing to vouch for me and say my uncle called. </p><p>Dean helped me stand again and helped me walk to his car, a gorgeous vehicle from the sixties.</p><p>He helped me into the car and shut the door behind me. </p><p>He got in on his own side and started up the engine. </p><p>I fell asleep at some point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Home - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drove Castiel home. My home. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>


</p>
<p>I carried his unconscious form to my room to lay him down. I felt his forehead again an felt the sweltering heat. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>His body was quaking like he was cold, understandable considering the heat he provided. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I grabbed some blankets and proceeded to wrap him up. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I went into the kitchen and grabbed the quick fixings for a sandwich. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Darting up down the hall to my bedroom had me there to find that Cas had yet to move, aside from the shaking. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I placed the sandwich on the bedside table and attempted to wrap him tighter. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>I sat down and just watched him. It was obvious he didn't want any one to know about this so I couldn't take him to the hospital or call his parents. I had no option but to let him stay in my bed, sweating and shaking, until his fever broke. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, Castiel's fever broke and he woke up not long after that. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He began thrashing to remove himself from his confines, not quite managing to escape. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Hold on, Cas." I said as I stood. I reached down and unwrapped him from the sweat soaked blankets. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He sighed in relief and slowly sat up, obviously still dizzy. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Eat this." I handed him the sandwich. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He gave me a dirty look and set the sandwich to the side. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"C'mon, Cas. You have to eat sometime." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No, I don't." He replied. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He tried to stand, but wobbled a bit. I gently pushed him back to the sitting </p><p>position and be glared at me. "You can either eat this, or I call your parents." I threatened him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He reluctantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He made a face and looked at me. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"No taste." He grumbled to himself. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Eat."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I heard a door open and looked at the time. Not quite time for it to be Sammy. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Dean." I hears my father's voice. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"In here." I called back. I heard his footsteps come our way. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"What are you doing home so early, son?" He asked before he got to the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Peaceful - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was weird being in Dean's house again. This time, having been unconscious on the way in. </p><p>We awkwardly laid on the bed, not saying anything until the front door opened and closed. It was probably only thirty minutes after John had departed.</p><p>"Dean!" Sam yelled. </p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>"What?" Dean yelled back.</p><p>Sam came into Dean's bedroom and saw us just laying there.</p><p>"Thank god you're not naked." Sam grumbled. "I had to get a ride here, since your happy ass was here macking on this one." </p><p>"Sorry. Cas got sick and I brought him here."</p><p>"Uh huh." Sam nodded like he didn't believe Dean. "Right. Any way, next time, be so courteous as to pick me up or something. I don't like bumming rides or walking that far."</p><p>Sam walked away, leaving Dean and myself to awkwardly just sit on the bed. </p><p>"Um." I cleared my throat, making Dean jump. "I'm just gonna go..."</p><p>"Let me drive you to the school so you can get your car." Dean said as he quickly stood up and grabbed his keys. </p><p>I moved much slower with my eyes closed, not really up for a new bout of dizziness. I walked from the room on my own power, legs feeling slightly wobbly.</p><p>Dean practically hovered like a worried hen as I walked out to the car. I rolled my eyes at him, though he couldn't see me. I am totally fine. </p><p>I opened the car door and plopped down into the seat. Dean hustled around the car and hopped into his seat. He turned the engine over and pulled out into the street just in time to hear a loud screech and a jolting <i>bang<i>.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>What the hell?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - A Day in the Life of Sam - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around the time sixth period came around, I noticed Dean was not in the hallways. And to think I was going to ask some advice about asking my Novak out.</p><p>Regardless, I carried on to my AP Biology class that I shared with variations of the four levels.</p><p>I took a seat in the back, per usual, and pulled out my notebook to take notes in. I looked up, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to begin class. I watched as students sporadically filed into the classroom one by one.</p><p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Eventually the Novak in question entered the class and winked in my general direction. I looked behind myself to see if anyone happened to make it back there (though there really couldn't have been 'cause there are no chairs back there) and on each side of myself. When I looked back up, he was coming towards me, shaking his head a little bit. He plopped into the seat in front of me and turned to face me, smile on his lips.</p><p>"How ya doing, Winchester?" He asked.</p><p>"I- I'm doing well. How about you?" I asked, nervousness obvious in my tone.</p><p>"Just fine, thanks." He leaned back in the chair.</p><p>"So, I heard you kinda have a thing for me." He said smirking.</p><p>"N-no." I shook my head and shrugged. <em>Liar</em><em>. </em></p><p>"Oh, so I heard wrong?" He pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for me to see.</p><p><em>Son</em> <em>of</em> <em>a</em> <em>bitch</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Where did you get that?" I asked, voice cracking and breaking.</p><p>"Old friend found it in her chair and showed it to me. I thought it was cute, but if you aren't into me, I'll take my advances elsewhere." He winked at me and went to stand.</p><p>"Wait." I said. He looked at me with faux innocence.</p><p>"That is mine."</p><p>"That's what I thought, cutie." He smiled at me and sank back into the seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Just Great - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>Dean's</em>
      </b>
      
      <b>
        <em>POV</em>
      </b>
      
    </p>
    <p>The moment I saw the other vehicle I stopped dead in my tracks. The vehicle clipped my ass end, but still made us jolt to the side a bit.</p>
    <p>Castiel crumbled under his breath, "What the hell?"</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"Sorry! Sorry!" I practically yelled. "Are you okay?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, I'm fine."</p>
    <p>I looked behind me and saw the person that had collided with me was gone.</p>
    <p>"Son of a bitch." I grumbled under my breath.</p>
    <p>I got out to assess the damage and saw a scratch. I let out a sigh of relief and hopped back into the car.</p>
    <p>I drove back to the school in silence. I stopped by his car and said his name. He turned to look at me.</p>
    <p>I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a soft kiss, a brushing of the lips.</p>
    <p>I pulled back and felt the blush rise in my face and chest.</p>
    <p>I heard the door open and shut before leaving and not looking back.</p>
    <p>Maybe I just ruined my budding friendship with him.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - He what? - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>Cas'</b>
      </em>
      
      <em>
        <b>POV</b>
      </em>
      
    </p>
    <p>I can't believe Dean Winchester kissed me. Like, how did he dredge up the courage? He's cute as hell with his overbearing mothering and protection.</p>
    <p>I got in my VW and just sat in the seat reeling. I took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>I slowly drove home and pulled into the garage.</p>
    <p>I pulled a deep breath into my lungs and opened the door.</p>
    <p>"Castiel, why the hell weren't you in school all day?" A voice screamed from inside the house. I rolled my eyes and pressed a hand to my forehead.</p>
    <p>"I got sick at school and got to leave." I responded.</p>
    <p>"Then why didn't you come home?" My eldest sibling, Michael, screamed again as he came down. Fury was clear on his features.</p>
    <p>"Someone took me to their home."</p>
    <p>"Is it a boy? You're fucking him aren't you, you little faggot?" Michael charged me and slapped me hard across the cheek. <em>Please</em> <em>don't</em> <em>bruise</em><em>.</em></p>
    <p>"No."</p>
    <p>"You are fucking him. I know it." Michael proclaims. "You're disgusting. Get the fuck put of my sight."</p>
    <p>I went to go around him, head lowered in submission but didn't make it far.</p>
    <p>"You know what? I'm not done with you." He grabbed my hair and began to drag me. I stumbled a bit before my feet found rhythm and hustled along the way. He threw me against the wall in the living room, sending me crashing down.</p>
    <p>"Did you eat today?" He squinted his eyes in anger. "You fucking did. I thought I told you you couldn't. You don't need to be getting any fatter." Michael sneered and grabbed me by the nape of my neck. He lifted me by the hair at my nape and spit in my face.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I closed my eyes. It's disrespectful to look someone in the eyes, especially your boss or parent. "It won't happen again."</p>
    <p>"Damn right it won't. You're not going to school tomorrow.I don't want you seeing that boy. Give me your phone."</p>
    <p>I reached into my back pocket, too slowly for Michael, and he bashed my head against the wall.</p>
    <p>"Now."</p>
    <p>I handed over the phone and sank to the floor as he let go of me.</p>
    <p>"Password? Why is there a password on your phone?"</p>
    <p>"Keep people at school out." I answered.</p>
    <p>He leaned down and backhanded me.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to take the password off and you won't put another on there. Understand me, faggot?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, sir." I lowered my head. "Password is 1967."</p>
    <p>He stalked off with my phone, leaving me laying on the floor. I didn't want to get up.</p>
    <p>Guess I don't have worry about bruises since I won't be going to school tomorrow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Confusion - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I don't understand.</p>
    <p>Does he hate me for kissing him yesterday? Why didn't he come to school today? I'm so confused. I don't know where he lives, though I know it is in the rich district. Perhaps he is still feeling ill. Maybe he just slept in late or is just skipping class.</p>
    <p>Fuck me, I don't know.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"Quit your frettin', brother." Benny told me as he patted my back. "I'm sure he's fine."</p>
    <p>Honestly, if I hadn't've fallen for Castiel, I probably would've melted all over Benny for his accent alone. Even though he is straight. Benny is new here, straight from Louisiana and I think we'll be good friends.</p>
    <p>"I know. He probably just didn't feel like coming to school today." I gnawed on my lip, enjoying the sting when I bit too hard as a distraction.</p>
    <p>"Dude, it's only first period." Jo pushed at my shoulder.</p>
    <p>"I know, but still." I shrugged and looked back down at my paper.</p>
    <p>*****************</p>
    <p>Sixth period and still no Castiel.</p>
    <p>In passing I saw Meg, so I stopped her.</p>
    <p>"Hey, Meg, have you seen Castiel today?"</p>
    <p>"No, I haven't even heard from him either. He won't answer my texts." She told me with a shrug.</p>
    <p>Fuck.</p>
    <p>*****************</p>
    <p>"C'mon, Sammy." I urged my little brother.</p>
    <p>I drove on home and went to my bedroom to flop on my bed and wallow in self-pity.</p>
    <p>When I opened my bedroom door, I was struck with a surprise.</p>
    <p>"Hello, Dean." Castiel said from in front of my open underwear drawer. "Do you wear silky panties often?"</p>
    <p>My heart stopped then began beating overtime. Did he find what else was in there?</p>
    <p>"Oh my, what's this?" He asked as he pulled something out of the drawer.</p>
    <p>Ah, shit.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Well, Butter my Butt and Call Me a Bisquit - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>He pulled out this felt pouch and opened the draw string at the top. I stood frozen in place as he discovered my secret.</p>
    <p>He turned the pouch up right and dumped out the contents.</p>
    <p>My butt plug fell into his hand and a smirk curled onto his lips.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"Do you use these together?" He asked as he held up a pair of purple panties and the butt plug.</p>
    <p>I shrugged, dumbstruck. I wasn't going to admit a <em>damn</em> thing.</p>
    <p>"I bet you do. I bet you look sexy as you push this right inside while you wear these panties. I'm sure you writhe and twist and pant as your muscles clench and tighten around this thing." Castiel's smirk deepened into a full on malicious grin.</p>
    <p>I could feel the heat in my face and chest as I shifted awkwardly in place.</p>
    <p>"Why don't you sit down?" He asked as he gestured toward my bed. I shook my head; I don't think I could move.</p>
    <p>He put everything back into place and pulled out another piece of underwear. A pale blue thong.</p>
    <p>I felt like passing out or throwing up.</p>
    <p>"This one is pretty." Castiel commented as he held it up and examined it. He put it back and bent over to reach into my dirty clothes. His shirt rode up exposing to red strings going up over his hips.</p>
    <p>"Oh, yes, and I am borrowing one of your thongs. It's pretty comfortable. Would you like to see?" He asked as he straightened up holding yet another pair of panties, this time to his nose.</p>
    <p>My mouth opened and closed like a fish; no words coming to mind.</p>
    <p>"I'll show you." He set aside the panties for a second and unfastened his baggy cargo pants. He pushed them down and fully exposed to my eyes - and open door - the silky red g-string that barely held him in.</p>
    <p>I swallowed nervously as I noticed the small ring protruding slightly. Like the end of his dick was pierced.</p>
    <p>"Hey, Dea--- Oh, my fucking god, Dean! Close your mothafuckin' door next time!" Sam yelled as he slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes and swayed on my feet.</p>
    <p>
      <em> Emotional overload. </em>
    </p>
    <p>"Whoa, Dean, are you okay?" Castiel's voice came closer.</p>
    <p>I nodded helplessly and hobbled over to my bed and sat down. Too much going on at once.</p>
    <p>"Hey, look at me." Castiel said as he tugged on my hand.</p>
    <p>I let him drag my hand away to look at him. He had pulled his pants back up, thankfully, and was kneeling next to me and looking worriedly into my eyes.</p>
    <p>"Are you alright?" He asked again.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, yeah. 'M fine." I mumbled. "Why weren't you at school today?"</p>
    <p>"Didn't feel like going." He said as he shrugged and backed away from me. His eyes left mine as he went to slouch against the wall.</p>
    <p>"Oh." I looked down at my hands, folded so neatly in my lap. <em>So, I was right he didn't want to see me.</em></p>
    <p>
      <em>But why would he be here now <b>rifling through your underwear drawer</b>, if he didn't want to see you?</em>
    </p>
    <p>I rolled my eyes at nothing and scooted uncomfortably on the bed.</p>
    <p>"Why were you going through my underwear?" I asked him, curious.</p>
    <p>"Curiosity, mostly. Just wanted to see what kind of underwear you wore. Now I know you wear all kinds." He winked at me, a smirk once again playing on his lips. "Does your dad know you have those?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - What Can I Say? - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I got home, knowing I was going to be in trouble. Again. I left the house when I wasn't supposed to.</p>
    <p>I don't care. I got to see Dean and his panties. I smirked at the thought. </p>
    <p>I walked up the stairs one by one until I reached my bedroom. I opened the door and flopped onto my bed, pulling the panties I had stolen out of my pocket. They smelled musky and sexy. Not to mention they were sexy. Little green panties that would no doubt sit low on Dean's hips. </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>And god, those blue ones he was wearing? Definitely spank bank material. He has suck a beautiful ass.  </p>
    <p>A knock interrupted my reverie. </p>
    <p>"Who is it?" I called out in a fruity voice.</p>
    <p>"Dude, open the door and let me in." Lucifer said from the other side. </p>
    <p>"It's unlocked." I said as I pushed the panties under my pillow. </p>
    <p>Lucifer came in and crossed his arms. </p>
    <p>"You know you're pretty damned lucky Michael isn't here. He doesn't even know you left." Lucifer told me.</p>
    <p>"He's not gonna find out either, right?" I said nonchalantly. If he does, he does. If he doesn't, he doesn't. I'll deal with what comes.</p>
    <p>"No, no one is going to tell him anything. We don't like seeing you hurt, Castiel." </p>
    <p>"I know. I bring it on myself and I know it." I scratched the back of my head and fiddled with my tongue ring. </p>
    <p>"Just thought I would tell you he's not home so you don't expect to be thrashed soon." Lucifer turned to leave.</p>
    <p>"Hey." I said. He turned back. "Thanks."</p>
    <p>"Sure thing, little brother." Lucifer smiled and walked away, closing the door behind himself. </p>
    <p>I sighed and relaxed back into my bed, pulling the panties back out to sniff. Ah, Dean. If only I had my phone with me. I would totally put these on and take a picture to send to him. </p>
    <p>
      <em>Why not take a picture anyway? </em>
    </p>
    <p>I shrugged and stood up. I stripped my clothes off and pulled the pretty panties on. I snapped the waist on my hips and admired the way the sat. I grabbed my Canon camera and walked over to the full length mirror. </p>
    <p>I took a couple of slutty looking pictures before deciding the pictures need <em>more.</em> </p>
    <p>I reached down and grabbed my soft penis. </p>
    <p>Thoughts of Dean filtered into my thoughts. Dean in his pretty blue panties. Dean in the g-string I had worn. Dean laying on <em>my</em> bed in nothing but the red g-string, panting and writhing, begging for my touch. </p>
    <p>Dean panting my name repeatedly as I thrust deep into him from behind.</p>
    <p>I felt myself hard in the green panties and smiled. Perfect. </p>
    <p>I arranged it so that the head of my penis was visible past the rim of the panties, the piercing in perfect sight. </p>
    <p>I took several more pictures like that until I was satisfied with them. I'd upload them onto my laptop and from there onto my phone later. </p>
    <p>But for now, I needed to take care of my erection. </p>
    <p>I hopped off to the shower, where I stripped the panties off and turned on the shower. Once the water was warm, I hopped beneath the stream and palmed myself. </p>
    <p>
      <em>Sweet release.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - How did it End Up like This? - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>"Wait, a minute... Your dad knows you are gay, and doesn't give two shits?" Charlie asked in the deserted classroom we had commandeered before classes started.</p>
    <p>"Basically." I shrugged. "And he knows that I have a shit ton of panties. Makes me wonder what else he knows."</p>
    <p>"He knows you have the panties? Did he see the things I bought you?" Charlie asked, practically gnawing on her fingernails.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"That's just the thing. I don't know what else he has seen or knows about." I told her.</p>
    <p>"Well, then." She sat back a bit in the desk. "We will pretend he hasn't seen your toys then."</p>
    <p>"Easy for you to say." I rolled my eyes.</p>
    <p>"Now." She smiled. "Tell me about Castiel being there."</p>
    <p>"God, I was scared shitless. I open my door, expecting no one in my room and to be able to just flop onto the bed, but instead I see his highness rifling through my pantie drawer. I was frozen still. He found a butt plug, you know the black one, and was acting all smug about it. He was all 'Bet you like to wear panties while this is inside of you.' It was mortifying.</p>
    <p>"After he finished rifling through the drawer, he bent over to go through my dirty laundry. I saw the red strings of my favorite g-string over his hips. He pulled up a pair of green panties from the hamper and sniffed them. Then he pulled down his pants to show me the panties he had put on. Scarred Sam, I'm certain, 'cause my door was open.</p>
    <p>"Anyway, I nearly passed out so I had to sit down and he was all concerned for me. Then he got sexy and started asking if I was wearing panties and what they looked like and if he could see them. He tickled me to surrender and I showed him. He had me turn around and he pushed me over as he ran a hand over my balls.</p>
    <p>"He left shortly after. Then all the Dad Stuff came after that. You know, I can't find the panties that he pulled out of the hamper?" I finished and Charlie was staring at me with wide hopeful eyes.</p>
    <p>"Oh, maybe he kept them!"</p>
    <p>"God, I hope not." I groaned. "How mortifying! Those were dirty and smelled like sweat, probably."</p>
    <p>"Exactly. Perfect spank bank material." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p>
    <p>My phone chose that moment to ding at me. I looked at it and saw I had a message from Castiel.</p>
    <p>I opened it. My eyes widened dramatically.</p>
    <p>"Oh. My." I turned the phone to show Charlie and she squealed.</p>
    <p>"He totally kept them!" She grabbed the phone and proceeded to scroll through all of the pictures he sent. Her eyes widened and I groaned. What now?</p>
    <p>She turned the phone toward me to show an image of him in the green panties, like before, but this time he's hard and the head of his (PIERCED) dick was extended past the waist.</p>
    <p>"Holy shit." I whispered. I scrolled through the rest and saw the message at the bottom.</p>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>Shame you couldn't help me solve this problem. ;P</em>
      </b>
    </p>
    <p>I put the phone down and Charlie picked it up again.</p>
    <p>"Great gods, he has it for you, Dean! He wants to tap that ass!" The phone dinged again. Ah, shit. "Aaaand he wants you to wear a thong today. Too bad you're already at school."</p>
    <p>I looked up at her sheepishly.</p>
    <p>"You are wearing a thong today aren't you?" She gasped. "Scandalous." She giggled.</p>
    <p>"I know." I rubbed the back of my head.</p>
    <p>
      <em>If only I had never met Rhonda Hurley. </em>
    </p>
    <p>I sighed and looked the time. Almost time for the bell.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col part-navigation">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="next-up next-part orange hidden">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - What was once hidden now is seen. - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md">
          <p></p>
          <div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I woke up surrounded by a different smell. It was very pleasant and I wanted to bury myself into it, but I didn't quite know where I was, so instead I sat up and rubbed the crust from my eyes and looked around the room. I squinted my eyes, because it was familiar, but it still rang no bells. </p>
    <p>"You look confused." A voice said softly from across the room. I looked over and saw a man. I've seen him before. </p>
    <p>God, I am so fucking tired. I rubbed my sleep weary eyes again and took a deep breath as the realization slowly dawned on me. I was in Dean's room and that was his father in the doorway. I looked behind me and saw Dean sleeping on his side, turned away from me.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"No, sir. Not anymore." I finally managed to answer. </p>
    <p>"Alright, well, why don't you just lay back down and get some sleep. You're gonna need it, with bruises like that." John said with a soft smile as he turned and closed the door behind him.</p>
    <p>I looked down and saw my chest was bare and that my legs were clothed in sweats just a bit too big instead of my jeans. Dean must have changed me after I fell asleep last night. Now he's going to ask questions, and well, didn't I bring this on myself. </p>
    <p>I went to snuggled back down into the blankets and pulled them up to my nose. Still so warm.</p>
    <p>***********************</p>
    <p>"Shit." I heard a grumbled and the bed dip. I slowly blinked my eyes open again. I rolled over to look at Dean was quickly, and surprisingly quietly, changing into clothes.</p>
    <p>"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding croaky. He froze momentarily with his jeans halfway up his thighs. </p>
    <p>"Getting ready for school." He whispered, like it was necessary. </p>
    <p>"Oh." I grumbled and rolled back over to go back to sleep. </p>
    <p>"I'll see you later, okay?" He leaned over and brushed the hair from my forehead. He pressed his lips in a slow kiss to my forehead before he parted. </p>
    <p>A twitch of a smile appeared on my lips as I once again curled down to sleep in the warm delicious smelling bed. </p>
    <p>Sleep claimed me again. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - I Can't. - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md">
          <p></p>
          <div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I crept from the room where Castiel now slept and into Sam's bedroom. He wasn't there, so he was probably up in the kitchen eating or something. I made it to the kitchen and saw no one was there, but in front of the coffee pot was a slip of paper. </p>
    <p>
      <em>Go back to bed Dean. I turned off your alarm for a reason. I took Sam to school. You take care of that boy in there. He needs you more right now. --Dad</em>
    </p>
    <p>I gave a small smile and walked back to my bedroom. I stripped back down and pulled my sweats on. I crawled in behind Castiel and pulled his body to my chest, relishing his warmth. He didn't wake, but made a soft sigh of perhaps contentment before burying himself into my hold and grasping the hand hanging over his stomach in a sleepy clutch.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>I buried my nose in the name of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent. His soft hair tickled at my nose. My free hand traced small circles onto his belly for hours until he woke up. </p>
    <p>"Hey, sleepy." I said as he turned his head to look at me. </p>
    <p>"Hi." He croaked in a sleep coated voice. "Thought you were leaving." He closed his eyes and turned over in my arms so that his nose was buried in my chest. So fucking cute. </p>
    <p>"Dad let me stay with you." I rubbed a hand up and down his bare back in soothing motions. </p>
    <p>"You didn't have to." He mumbled. </p>
    <p>"I wanted to." </p>
    <p>He peeked up at me through his lashes, the one eye still painfully swollen. I brought a hand up to move his hair from his eyes. He moved in closer to me and pressed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth.</p>
    <p>"Thank you." He whispered. </p>
    <p>"Of course." I smiled at him and pulled him tighter, causing him to wince just a little. "You know, you'e going to have to tell me what happened." </p>
    <p>"I know. But in my own time." He answered. </p>
    <p>"I won't push it. I will however push that you take a shower to wash the dried blood from your hair." I chuckled lightly.</p>
    <p>"I don't want to get up." He pressed his cold nose to my chest again. </p>
    <p>"You know, all night you have been letting the dried blood flake off onto  my pillows." I prodded him. </p>
    <p>"What's a little longer?" I could feel his smile on my chest. </p>
    <p>"C'mon, Cas, let me get up. I'll start you a warm bath and while you just soak up the warmth I'll change the sheets. I'll throw the new ones into the dryer to make them warm when you come back to bed. Whaddya say?" I caressed his back slowly as I spoke.</p>
    <p>"Warm bath does sound good." He murmured. He released my body and let me get up, only to curl in on himself yet again. </p>
    <p>I rolled my eyes and continued on to the bathroom. I started up the bath with scented oils that relax the body. Don't knock it til you try it, I always say. </p>
    <p>Once the water was filled sufficiently and was deliciously warm, I went and grabbed Castiel. I carried his reluctant body into the bathroom and stripped the sweats off him. I lowered him into the water and he instantly sighed and the tension left his body. </p>
    <p>I got out of there quick, before I joined his naked self in the tub. </p>
    <p>I hustled to the bedroom and stripped the bed. I carted it all off, along with his clothes from the previous night, to the laundry room and threw them into the washing machine, tossing some soap in there and starting the machine. I moseyed to the linen closet and grabbed fresh sheets from up top. Soft forest green sheets. </p>
    <p>I carried them to the laundry room and tossed them into the dryer, starting it up just enough to allow them to be warm when I put them on the bed.</p>
    <p>I went back to the bathroom and Castiel hadn't moved from his position. He was awake, but completely relaxed. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col part-navigation">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Yours - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I brought up my fingers and gingerly felt at the tingly spot on my neck. It felt no different beneath my fingers, but I could feel the mark on my skin. I could feel his mark branding me his.</p>
    <p>His smirk was possessive.</p>
    <p>"Did you just give me a hickey?" I asked, voice husky.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"Yes." He smiled largely.</p>
    <p>I reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to me. I latched my lips to his neck, his hips rolling up into mine as he moaned.</p>
    <p>I suckled hard and laved my tongue over the salty warm flesh. I scraped my teeth over the skin and pulled back to see the new mark. A wave of satisfaction burned under my skin when i saw the dark red mark of possession.</p>
    <p>"And now you're mine." I growled.</p>
    <p>"Was yours to begin with, Dean." He whispered, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.</p>
    <p>"Just kiss me." I demanded.</p>
    <p>He leaned down and ghosted over my lips, moving to my shoulder and down my chest. He locked lips around my nipple, tongue and teeth teasing the hardening peak. I twitched and gasped at the sensation. Virgin feels, what can I say?</p>
    <p>"Who do you belong to, Dean?" Castiel blew across the wet nipple. I jerked to the side on a gasp.</p>
    <p>"You, Cas." I managed to whisper.</p>
    <p>"Say. It."</p>
    <p>"I'm yours, Castiel."</p>
    <p>"Damn right, babe." He sank his teeth down into the muscle of my chest, making my back bow and a strangled cry release from between my lips. My eyes blew wide as the pain blended into pleasure. Maybe pain can be pleasurable.</p>
    <p>He moved to the other side and gave it the same treatment. It was strange.</p>
    <p>"Fuck." I whimpered.</p>
    <p>"Not bad, is it?" He asked against my lips. I shook my head. He laughed and flopped over to the side to lay on his back beside me. "Wonder what John will say when he sees your hickey."</p>
    <p>I lay trying to catch my breath and tame myself.</p>
    <p>"Well, with the way he's been lately, he'll probably roll his eyes and continue with whatever he is doing."</p>
    <p>"What do you mean 'with the way he's been lately?'"</p>
    <p>"He knows I'm gay, that I have panties and wear those instead of boxers or briefs. I don't know what else he knows." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I rolled over to look at Castiel.</p>
    <p>"And he's just nonchalant about it?" I nodded. "Hmph. Wish my folks were that cool about it." He grumbled.</p>
    <p>"Speaking of which, are they the ones who did that to you?" I didn't want to pressure, but I had to know.</p>
    <p>He shrugged it off, like it didn't matter.</p>
    <p>"And if they did?" He challenged.</p>
    <p>"It's wrong. And we can call authorities."</p>
    <p>"Right." He gave a false laugh at the notion. "That won't go over well, especially considering the one who does it is a cop. All of the police are his buddies and they think he is a doll, the nicest boy ever."</p>
    <p>"Michael does this?" I said in disbelief.</p>
    <p>"He's hated me since the moment Chuck brought me home. I had killed my mother at the hospital and there was nothing they could do for her. Chuck became an alcoholic and started writing again. He rarely comes out of his study and I don't blame him. He loves all of us, but he's just in a depression, nearly twenty years into it."</p>
    <p>I didn't say anything. I just laid there. Silence reigned for some time before it was broken.</p>
    <p>"How often does it happen?"</p>
    <p>"Not often. Just when I'm out late, miss school, get a tattoo, piercing, or he thinks I've eaten." He says it like it's nothing. Like being beaten for a small thing like <em>eating</em>.</p>
    <p>No wonder he's skinny.</p>
    <p>"How do you do it?"</p>
    <p>"What?"</p>
    <p>"Refrain from food. Food is the love of my life. Obviously." I laugh and poke at my belly. Jo and Charlie insist it's cute and they call it my squishy tummy.</p>
    <p>"I like it. It's cute." He too poked at the squish. <em>All of these people are weird</em>.</p>
    <p>"I thought everyone loved hard abs, not squishy tummies."</p>
    <p>"Abs are sexy, yes, but on you, squishy is the sexiest." He smiled a gummy smile at me.</p>
    <p>"Sure it is." I rolled my eyes and myself onto my stomach. I laid my head down on my crossed arms and looked at Castiel. His hair had dried and was beginning to stand up in weird places.</p>
    <p>How did this happen? How did we become.... whatever the hell we are?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - What if I told you... - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="share-tools vertical hidden-xs hidden-sm">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-group relative inline-block dropup">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="triangle">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <ul class="dropdown-menu">
<li><a class="share-email" href="mailto:?subject=Sex%2C%20Blood%2C%20Rock%20%27N%27%20Roll%20-%20What%20if%20I%20told%20you...&amp;body=Sex%2C%20Blood%2C%20Rock%20%27N%27%20Roll%20-%20What%20if%20I%20told%20you...%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"> Share via Email </a></li>
<li><a class="share-report social-share" href="https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you&amp;story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you"> Report Story </a></li>
</ul>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="share-tools horizontal scrolling hidden-xs hidden-sm">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="title">
        <p>Send</p>
      </div>
      <div class="send-to-friend">
        <p>Send to Friend</p>
      </div>
      <div class="title">
        <p>Share</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="button-group relative inline-block">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="triangle">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <ul class="dropdown-menu">
<li><a class="share-email" href="mailto:?subject=Sex%2C%20Blood%2C%20Rock%20%27N%27%20Roll%20-%20What%20if%20I%20told%20you...&amp;body=Sex%2C%20Blood%2C%20Rock%20%27N%27%20Roll%20-%20What%20if%20I%20told%20you...%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"> Share via Email </a></li>
<li><a class="share-report social-share" href="https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you&amp;story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F139287896-sex-blood-rock-%2527n%2527-roll-what-if-i-told-you"> Report Story </a></li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Dean's phone was insistent. It started going off and would ping every thirty seconds. He groaned and rolled toward the pinging phone, picking it up to see who was blowing up his phone.</p>
    <p>"Shoulda known it was Charlie." He grumbled as he unlocked the phone. He typed quickly and set the phone down, only for it to begin singing Renegade by Styx.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>Appropriate.</p>
    <p>He answered the phone and put it on speaker.</p>
    <p>"Hello, Charlie." He said exasperatedly.</p>
    <p>"Dean Winchester!" Her voice screeched. "Where in the name of MoonDoor have you been, boy?"</p>
    <p>"At home with Castiel."</p>
    <p>"Castiel is there? What are you doing? How is it going? Have you sucked his dick yet? Or did he suck yours?"</p>
    <p>"You're on speaker, Charlie." I said.</p>
    <p>"OH! Hi, Castiel." She said sweetly. "Dean, take me off of speaker and go to another room, now."</p>
    <p>Dean gave me an apologetic look and got up. Plus side, I got to watch Dean walk. I noticed he has a minor twitch to his hips and that his ass cheeks, though firm, jiggle a minute bit. At least it's a little bit through the sweats.</p>
    <p>Once he was out of sight, I rolled to my back and put my hands behind my head.</p>
    <p>Dean has such amazing friends, a bad ass dad, an adorable little brother, and a comfortable little home. His life isn't too extravagant and all of it is comfortable.</p>
    <p>Sure, I love my dad, but he's not involved with us. I can't blame him for hiding away. I would too. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Anna all love me, but I have a feeling Sam would do anything for Dean and I know for a fact my siblings wouldn't. Lucifer might, though. My house is overly large and ugly in my eyes. The extent of my friends is really just Meg. Sure I socialize with others, I just can't handle them for as long as I can Meg.</p>
    <p>Dean comes back to the bedroom, shaking his head with a heavy blush across his face, neck and chest.</p>
    <p>"That was quick." I said.</p>
    <p>"Yes, thankfully. She questioned me relentlessly." Dean sat down cross legged on the bed and dropped his phone in the empty cavern between his legs.</p>
    <p>"What did she ask? Anything more embarrassing than the questions I heard?"</p>
    <p>"Not really." He shrugged and wouldn't look at me.</p>
    <p>"What's wrong, babe?" I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers between his.</p>
    <p>"Nothing, it's just... What are we?"</p>
    <p>"What do you want to be?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know."</p>
    <p>"Be my boyfriend?" I asked him.</p>
    <p>"Why? I am so not worth the time." He pulled his hand from mine.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, you kind of are, Dean. You're cute, you blush easy, your dad doesn't hate me - that I know of - and you're pretty damn sweet. I mean, I called you in desperation at two thirty in the morning and you let me in and cleaned me up. You let me sleep in your bed and even wear your panties. You are a darlin'. I should be so lucky to be your boyfriend." I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "You are kind to everyone, as I hear it. I would be one proud son of a bitch to be able to hold your hand, kiss your plush lips, and call you <em>mine</em>. You should see how many people hound after you as it is." I snorted and turned. I laid back and rested my head in the hole made by his crossed legs.</p>
    <p>"Say yes, Dean." I whispered. He deliberated.</p>
    <p>"I have never dated anyone other than one girl in eighth grade."</p>
    <p>"Then I can be you second dating experience. And hopefully your last."</p>
    <p>He shrugged and looked down into my eyes. "I guess." He said. "I mean, yeah, I'll be your boyfriend." He gave a small smile.</p>
    <p>"Good. Now c'mere." I reached up and pulled on his neck, bringing him down for an upside-down kiss. He sat up fully and smiled down at me, running his fingers through my hair.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Please Don't - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <ul class="dropdown-menu">

</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Castiel and myself eventually crawled beneath the blankets once again where I traced patterns on his soft skin and he hummed happy sounds.</p>
    <p>We talked about nothing relevant to life, yet everything under the sun.</p>
    <p>He told me how he want to leave town and never look back. Leave to get his Ph D in medicine, get married, and adopt little munchkins to have running around his home. He wants to become successful to rub it in Michael's pretentious face, flaunting how he really wasn't such a "fuck up."</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>I don't think he's a fuck up, and I told him so.</p>
    <p>"Right. A kid with tattoos, piercings, and a low self-esteem not being a fuck up?" He snorted and rolled his eyes.</p>
    <p>"I don't think you're a fuck up. I mean, yeah, you skip school sometimes, but you're grades are impeccable. Physical altercations don't make your personality, Cas. Just because you have tattoos or piercings doesn't mean you're a bad person or a fuck up." I told him.</p>
    <p>"You're just biased."</p>
    <p>"Maybe." I smiled a little. "But honestly, you being a fuck up is a matter of opinion in all reality. I might look like a fuck up to someone who had grown up in a fancy smancy lifestyle and had perfect everything, 'cause I do screw up. I don't look fantastic. My grades are average. I am average. But I'm not a fuck up to myself, my dad, or my brother. You just gotta pick the opinion you like best and that is closer to the reality."</p>
    <p>"You know, you're a lot more intelligent than you often portray yourself to be." Castiel booped the end of my nose. "You're too sweet. Gonna give me diabetes and cavities."</p>
    <p>"That's what I'm here for." I laid my palm fully on his ribs and felt bone through flesh. "You know, we could find a new arrangement for you so that you could finally eat and live comfortably."</p>
    <p>"Like anyone would rent to a seventeen year old punk." He had the audacity to roll his eyes at me.</p>
    <p>"You could stay here, if I asked my dad. I've got a job working at my uncle Bobby's shop. Sometimes Crowley is there and distracts him from work, so I'm left picking up slack. I get groceries and Dad does bills and whatever else he needs to." I explained my situation. "We can house you. You can sleep in here with me."</p>
    <p>"No, I'm not gonna put pressure on you to have to share your bedroom or your earnings. I am doing well enough at home. Besides it's only a short while until I can graduate then I can say sayonara to this whole thing." He aimlessly shrugged and went on. "I'll be free and able to do my own damn thing."</p>
    <p>"Still the offer is on the table any time you are willing to pick it up." I shrugged and went back to tracing circles on his belly. My finger went below his belly button, just below it, and goosebumps broke out over his skin. I smiled and ran my finger down to his pantie line and back up in soft, barely there feather brushes. </p>
    <p>"Just fuckin' kiss me."</p>
    <p>I smiled and leaned across the small space to give him a small, modest kiss.</p>
    <p>"Oh, baby, I think you can do better than that." He grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his firm lips to mine in a demanding kiss and used his hold on my chin to separate my lips. His tongue stole inside of my mouth, hunting to find mine to play and tangle. </p>
    <p>I smiled into the kiss and pulled away from his tempting mouth. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, so I leaned forward and bit it. His eyes widened as he pulled the abused lip into his mouth to suck on. </p>
    <p>"You like to bite?" He asked, voice an octave lower and gravelly.</p>
    <p>My eyes widened at the sensuality in his face. I didn't mean to get <em>this </em>reaction. </p>
    <p>I quickly shook my head. "No, sir."</p>
    <p>"Oh, sir, is it?" He leaned up on one elbow and toward me, getting in my face. My eyes locked onto his blue orbs and I began to drown; only ability left to me was nodding. "I kinda like that. Shame you don't like to bite, 'cause I kinda wanna be bitten."</p>
    <p>He hovered over me and spread my thighs to get between them. He rested my knees over his waist and leaned down to kiss me, this time teeth nipped and bit at me. His hands found the sides of my head and tightened, holding me still under his attention. He left my mouth and pressed wet kisses to the corner of my mouth, my jaw, and locked lips around my ear lobe. He sucked softly on the bit of flesh and proceeded to sink teeth into the sensitive area. </p>
    <p>My back bowed and a strangled noise escaped my throat. My hands grasped at his back, blunt nails raking over in earnest. </p>
    <p>"See biting can be fun." He whispered.</p>
    <p>He sat up and ran his fingertips down my neck and sides to rest on my hips. He watched as my muscles quivered and trembled in my belly. He smiled as his touch brought goosebumps to my flesh. </p>
    <p>The hunger in his eyes as he raked them over my obviously flushed face, neck, and chest made my body tighten involuntarily. </p>
    <p>He came back down, but this time for my chest. He pressed open-mouthed kisses down the center and curled his pretty tongue around one of my nipple, making the little brown disk peak. He blew cool air onto the wet nipple before lowering his mouth back onto it. He opened his mouth wide and pressed his teeth to my pec before sliding his teeth harshly across skin to pinch over the sensitive nipple. I couldn't hold back my tiny  moan of approval the small burst of pain gave me. </p>
    <p><em>My turn</em>.  </p>
    <p>I flipped our position until I was over him straddling his waist. I liked having him beneath me, smiling up at me, grinding his hips into mine. </p>
    <p>I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You're terrible." He laughed and gave his agreement.</p>
    <p>"But you like it."</p>
    <p>"Maybe." I smiled against his throat, as my hips rolled over his, pressing our erections together.</p>
    <p>"Your dick says you do." </p>
    <p>"What does my dick know?" I chuckled, then gasped for he had grabbed my hips and pushed me down as he pushed up into my still clothed ass. </p>
    <p>"Don't tease me, Dean. You won't like who I become." He growled, death grip still on my hips. I'd probably have bruises, but I didn't care. </p>
    <p>"Prove it." I challenged. </p>
    <p>Something in his eyes switched, becoming darker and more possessive. My heart sped up in fear and anticipation. </p>
    <p>He gripped my ribs and flipped us so I once again was on bottom. He continued his thrust into my clothed ass and traced a finger down the obvious bulge in my pants. It twitched beneath his finger. </p>
    <p>"Let's get these off." He growled as he closed my legs and pulled the sweats off my hips.</p>
    <p>
      <em>What have I gotten myself into?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Sweety - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I pulled his sweats down off his hips and tossed them to the side. Once his ankles were free, his legs spread to lay on each side of me. He looked so pretty spread out so fabulously. His lids were heavy as he gazed at me, his lips parted and glistening with eyes wide. He was wearing pink panties with lace round the top that couldn't contain him. He swelled out past the waist of the pretty pink, such masculinity contrasted by the frilliness. I smiled down at him, enjoying how his breath hitched and his chest heaved. His skin was flushed beneath my gaze, and god help me if he didn't look damn perfect. </p>
    <p>I pressed my body to his, relishing the feel of our dicks pressed together as I assaulted his mouth. He met me kiss for kiss, lick for lick. He tasted like lust and youth with a taste of a windy day at the beach. I placed my nose under his jaw and inhaled his scent of male and something indiscernible, but it was sweet and tasted salty. </p>
    <p>His hips undulated against my, creating a friction of bliss. </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"You're so beautiful spread out like this, for me." I said.</p>
    <p>I lifted his legs and put his ankles on my shoulders. Wide, apple green eyes stared up at me in wonder and lust. I ran my fingers over the underside of his thighs, goosebumps following in my wake. I rubbed my palm over the swell of his ass that the position created. His hips jerked. <em>Not panties at all, but a thong.</em></p>
    <p>Sound was pouring from his luscious lips in soft mewls and moans. </p>
    <p>I flipped him up to his knees and gazed at his smooth ass cheeks. I ran one hand over the flesh and muscle, feeling the warmth, before I brought my hand back to slap his ass. He gasped as expected, a cute choking sound in his throat as he jerked from the hit. His ass jiggled and turned a beautiful pink. His back bowed, pushing his ass higher. </p>
    <p>I grabbed one cheek and completely manhandled it. I was right. It is deliciously firm.</p>
    <p>I remembered something. Something I had discovered the same day I found his panties. </p>
    <p>I got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and began to root around until I found the felt pouch and a bottle. Smiling, I turned and showed him what I held in my hands. His eyes widened and his tongue wet his lips in his nervousness. I once again crawled up behind him. I pulled aside the thin strip of fabric and gazed at his tight little hole.</p>
    <p>I popped the top of the lube and dribbled a bit onto his hole. Using my middle finger, I worked the lube around and pushed a little inside of him. He squeaked an utterly emasculate sound and jerked from my touch. I hushed him and continued for a moment more. </p>
    <p>I picked up the little felt pouch from where I had placed it and dumped the plug into my hand. I dribbled a bit onto the end of the plug and started pushing the liquid around. I pressed gently onto his hole, muscle resistance keeping me out. I let my lips twitch in amusement. I pressed my forefinger in a bit, feeling the muscle clench hotly around me. </p>
    <p>"Let me in, Dean." I whispered.</p>
    <p>I felt him relax and stretch himself open. </p>
    <p>"Good boy." I pressed the plug against him and felt it give. I pushed until it was all the way inside of him. He moaned and panted as it was fully seated. I turned him to his back again and looked down on his pretty face. "Does that feel good, Dean?"</p>
    <p>"Yes." He whimpered. </p>
    <p>I grabbed his dick in hand and gave it a couple of short strokes before wrapping my mouth around the sensitive head. </p>
    <p>He cried out and came into my mouth.</p>
    <p>When he finished, his legs were quivering and his eyes were close to closing, but widened once realization dawned. </p>
    <p>"God, I'm so sorry." He said quickly.</p>
    <p>"Don't worry about it." I kissed him deeply. </p>
    <p>"But you didn't come." </p>
    <p>"It's okay. Should've seen yourself, all quivery and heavy lidded. You were so sexy." I kissed him again. "It's okay." </p>
    <p>I pulled the blankets from beneath him and slid us beneath them. I pulled him into my chest and kissed his forehead. </p>
    <p>"Go to sleep. I know you're tired."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Morning.... well, Afternoon. - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Once Dean was submerged deeply into sleep, I smoothed my hand down his back and over his ass. I hooked one leg over my hip and brought my fingers to the base of the plug still in his ass. I grabbed hold of the still slick surface as best I could and pulled gently until it popped free. He made a soft sound and his hips twitched the moment he was empty. I moved slowly, finding the little bag and placing the plug inside. I grabbed the bottle of lube and moved them out of sight and off the bed.</p>
    <p>I brought my hand back to his back and rubbing softly, relishing in the soft feel of his skin. His nose was pressed beneath my jaw, each breath from his parted lips ghosting over my neck. His hands were pressed between our chests, the warmth comforting and soothing.</p>
    <p>********************</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>I roused him awake at half past three so he could be wakening properly when Sam gets home from school. He groused at me, but got up anyway. He mumbled something about needing a shower and headed off to the bathroom. I laughed to myself and rolled off the bed. I snatched a blanket and wrapped myself in it, should Sam be home, I need not scar him. I walked to where I assumed the utility room might be and lucked out when I saw the washer and dryer. I moved the sheets and things over to the dryer and tossed a dryer sheet in. I started it up and proceeded back to the bedroom.</p>
    <p>I, naturally, crossed Sam on my way back.</p>
    <p>"Why are you... You know what, never mind." He rolled his eyes. "Where is Dean?"</p>
    <p>"Shower." Sam nodded and went to his room to do whatever it is moose do. It's what his brother calls Sam, even though I don't really see it. He's some scrawny kid who is like five six at most. Whatever.</p>
    <p>"See you later, Moose." I called after him to hear his reaction.</p>
    <p>"Great, now you too?" He grumbled loudly. "I am so not amused, Castiel."</p>
    <p>"Does that mean you are unamoosed?"</p>
    <p>"Shut the hell up, Castiel, and go suck Dean's dick or something." He slammed his door and muffled mumbling was heard.</p>
    <p>"Already did, Sam!" I laughed as I heard a muffled screech.</p>
    <p>"What is that all about?" Dean asked from the bathroom doorway, skin lightly damp and a towel around his hips.</p>
    <p>"My brother calls Sam moose, so I called him that to see his reaction. Went downhill from there. He told me to shut up and go suck your dick, so I happily informed him I already have." I shrugged and continued on my way.</p>
    <p>Dean was behind me and I felt a sharp pop at the top of my waist.</p>
    <p>"Did you just pop me with a rat tail?" I said menacingly as I turned around. He was smiling unabashedly at me.</p>
    <p>"Maybe."</p>
    <p>"You're going down, as soon as I put on a pair of pants." I charged to his bedroom and locked the door behind myself. I rummaged through his drawers and found a pair of jeans. I slid them on and grabbed a belt to hold them up. I ran from the bedroom and into the bathroom before Dean could get to me. I shut the door and grabbed a nice towel for rat tails. I rolled it up and held it carefully in my grasp. I opened the door and peeked. </p>
    <p>
      <em>So this is how it'll be.</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>He must be hiding and awaiting the perfect ambush opportunity. </em>
    </p>
    <p>I snuck round the house, waiting for Dean to emerge from some dark corner. I heard little grunts coming from the back and eased that way. Dean was hopping from foot to foot as he pulled on my jeans. I leaned against the wall and smiled. </p>
    <p>"What are ya doin'?" I asked. He jerked his head up and looked at me. </p>
    <p>"I need to lose weight." He grumbled. </p>
    <p>"Nah, you're perfectly fine. I just have a smaller ass and thighs." I shrugged and came closer. "I'll trade you, since these are close to falling off my ass."</p>
    <p>"Yes." He practically moaned as he pushed the tight fabric off his legs. I chuckled and pulled of the jeans I was wearing. We traded jeans and slid them on. Perhaps I took a moment to slap Dean's ass, maybe I didn't.</p>
    <p>"Hey!" He hollered as he jerked up. </p>
    <p>I held up my hands in innocence. "I didn't do a damn thing."</p>
    <p>"Bullshit, Novak. Sneaky bastard." He fastened his jeans and continued on out of the room. As he went, I snapped my rat tail against the back of his thigh. He turned slowly with his eyes widened comically. </p>
    <p>"Perhaps we shouldn't play this game." He said lowly. I crooked my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, small smirk on my lips.</p>
    <p>"Oh, and why's that?" I asked. </p>
    <p>"No reason, just don't feel like playing a game like this." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
    <p>"Sure it is. You know that was a really good pop. Probably stung a shit ton."</p>
    <p>"Little bit." He shrugged and started to walk away. I hit him again, this time against the flesh of his back just above the jeans. He gasped and the muscles visibly tightened in his back. His steps picked up speed. He got to Sam's room and opened the door. I followed.</p>
    <p>"So, Sam, how was school?" Dean asked.</p>
    <p>"Average." He shrugged and checked his phone. </p>
    <p>"Did my brother get your number?" I asked him. The blush gave him away. "He did. He likes you, you know."</p>
    <p>"I don't know." Sam shrugged.  </p>
    <p>"Well, I do, darlin'." I smiled. "He likes you."</p>
    <p>Sam smiled and a blush was clearly visible on his cheeks. </p>
    <p>"C'mon, Dean. Let's leave your brother to text mine." I tugged Dean from the room. "So, what do you normally do after school?" I asked him.</p>
    <p>"Usually go to Bobby's, but he's letting me come in weekends since he has enough people working." He shrugged and went to the kitchen. I followed him and hopped up on a bar stool to watch him.</p>
    <p>"What are you doing now?" </p>
    <p>"I don't really know. I've been in bed all day, sleeping part of it, and I just feel cooped up and like I have too much energy." </p>
    <p>"Let's go for a walk or something. Walk down to the park. That's what all the cliche couples do, isn't it?"</p>
    <p>"I suppose." He leaned against the counter and put a hand over his eyes, letting loose a small chuckle. "You know how many fanfictions I have read where they walk to the park or they just walk around town? Too many."</p>
    <p>"You read fanfiction?" I asked incredulously. </p>
    <p>He shrugged noncommittally. "Perhaps."</p>
    <p>"Fandom?"</p>
    <p>"Sherlock. The show on BBC." He stuck his finger in his mouth and chewed lightly.</p>
    <p>"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I shouted, startling Dean. He looked at me with a wide eyed expression. "We can totally binge on Sherlock and collaborate on fanfiction as we await in the eternal hiatus!"</p>
    <p>His expression relaxed in to one of relief. </p>
    <p>"What's your ship?" He asked tentatively. "Sherlolly? Sherstrade? Sheriarty? Mystrade? Sherene?"</p>
    <p>"Um. I have multiple. Though JohnLock is my OTP. Who do you ship as OTP?" </p>
    <p>"JohnLock, obviously, but I like to indulge in some Sherstrade. Daddy kink, maybe? I don't know." He shrugged. "So, what do you say we discuss ships on our walk?"</p>
    <p>"Why not?" I laughed and followed him to be dressed appropraitely for public eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Sherlock - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="hover-wrapper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="background-lg media background hasStoryInfo">
        <p></p>
        <div class="media-item story-info">
          <p></p>
          <div class="text">
            <p class="item-tags"> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="media-item image hidden on-full-size-banner">
          <p>
            <br/>
            
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Cas and I came home after walking to the park and just basically hanging out together. We held hands and argued over whether or not JohnLock would become canon in the fourth season. I didn't think it would, but Cas was convinced of it. He eventually just waved me off and kissed my forehead.</p>
    <p>"Poor, naive thing." He muttered.</p>
    <p>"Dean!" A baritone voice called.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"Coming!" I hollered back. I started walking - shooing Castiel to go do something to Dad's office and saw him viciously typing away at his computer. "What's up?"</p>
    <p>"Look, son, you have to explain to me why I came into your room to find Castiel in your bed looking like he'd run the gauntlet." Dad steepled his fingers in front of his face, brows furrowed as he thought.</p>
    <p>"He wasn't in a good way. Someone had beaten him up and he called me, desperate for a place to be until it blew over." I shifted uncomfortably.</p>
    <p>"Right." He paused, assessing me for lies. "I know you didn't do it. I also know you know who did."</p>
    <p>"Yes sir." He looked expectant. "Michael, his older brother."</p>
    <p>Dad rubbed the frown lines in his forehead. "Always knew that kid was trouble." He grumbled. "What are we going to do about this, son?"</p>
    <p>"I don't know. He told me he was going to live there until he graduated. Said he was gonna move out then and never look back."</p>
    <p>"Mhm. Does Michael do anything else to Castiel? Force him to do anything?"</p>
    <p>"Dad..." I trailed off.</p>
    <p>"Dean, I need anything I can get if I am going to get an investigation launched to bring Castiel into my custody."</p>
    <p>I sat gaping at him.</p>
    <p>"You barely know him. I barely know him, even."</p>
    <p>"Yes, but you and I both are good judges of character. Your mother was the best, and you got some of her skills. Even Sam, young thing he is, is a pretty good judge himself. Do you feel Castiel has a good personality, that he is a good person in general?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, but-"</p>
    <p>"Do you think he deserves what he gets from his own brother?"</p>
    <p>"Not at all, but-"</p>
    <p>"He is an innocent boy, Dean, no buts. Now tell me if Michael forces anything else on Castiel."</p>
    <p>"I feel terrible telling anyone, even you, Dad. He told me this in confidence." Dad sighed and leaned back in his chair.</p>
    <p>"Bring him in here then."</p>
    <p>My father....</p>
    <p>"Hey, Cas? Could you come here?" I called from the doorway to the office.</p>
    <p>"Yap." I heard him say back. I tugged him into the office and closed the door once again.</p>
    <p>"Please sit down, Castiel." Dad said. I sat down in my own chair and Castiel followed suit in the seat next to me. "It has come to my attention that you are not at the optimal health for a teenage boy. You have sustained injuries, be it only bruising that I saw and see, and it appears these bruises came into existence under mysterious circumstances."</p>
    <p>"What have you told him?" Castiel asked in horror.</p>
    <p>"Only the one thing about Michael, but it was obvious on you. It was clear someone had beat you. I just told him who. I'm sorry." I quickly said. "Just hear him out, okay?"</p>
    <p>Cas turned, albeit reluctantly, back to face my dad.</p>
    <p>"I am simply asking if there are any other things he makes you do that you perhaps don't want to engage in."</p>
    <p>"What are you implying, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked defensively.</p>
    <p>"I am implying that you might need a new residence until you graduate and if I can file and win a court case to have you removed from their family and implemented into mine, I fully intend to."</p>
    <p>Castiel gaped as much as I did.</p>
    <p>"Now, are there any other things that've been forced on you?"</p>
    <p>"He, uh, doesn't like it when I eat. Says, um, that I, uh, am too fat." Castiel responded not so coolly.</p>
    <p>Dad started writing things down. "Anything else?"</p>
    <p>"Well..." He looked to me. "I have scars."</p>
    <p>"Self-harm, or inflicted by an outside source?"</p>
    <p>"Michael would, uh, sometimes go overboard on punishment and would break skin with his belt.</p>
    <p>"Where?"</p>
    <p>"My back, sir."</p>
    <p>"Let me see." Castiel hesitantly looked to me for reassurance. I nodded. He stood up and pulled the shirt over his head, exposing pale skin and bones, and turned his back to my dad.</p>
    <p>Deep and long scars spanned his back, some crisscrossing over others. How I hadn't noticed was beyond me.</p>
    <p>"Is there anything else?"</p>
    <p>"No sir."</p>
    <p>"You can put your shirt back on. You both may go." Dad finished scribbling on the notepad as Cas and I stood up. "Oh, and, Castiel? Please just call me John. Sir makes me feel old." Dad made a face and shooed us off.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Months Later - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>"You, Michael Novak are unfit to be a guardian to any of these children. Your rights as guardian are revoked. These children will go into Mrs. Harvelle's home for the short time until they turn eighteen. Castiel Novak is to live with John Winchester as the only exception. Dismissed." The judge ruled, finally. </p>
    <p>"It's about damned time." Lucifer chimed up as he walked to where the we were sitting. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and leaned down to press a small kiss to his temple. Sam blushed fire engine red. </p>
    <p>Castiel launched himself into Dean's arms, kissing him thoroughly. Not like they don't get enough of that at home. </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>I shook my head at my boys and their respective love interests. Castiel would be good to Dean. Now Lucifer.... He I had to think about.</p>
    <p>"So, Lucifer." I began, hearing Sam's exasperated groan. "I'm assuming you are to be more trusted than the stereotype of your namesake?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, sir. I'll be good to your boy." Lucifer smiled. </p>
    <p>"I have guns, you know. I know how to use them. Hurt my little boy, and I won't hesitate." I threatened. </p>
    <p>"Dad!" Sam whined. </p>
    <p>"I'm just kidding!" I smiled. "But seriously. Guns."</p>
    <p>"C'mon, Luci, let's go outside." Sam tugged his boyfriend out the door, Castiel and Dean not far behind them.</p>
    <p>I turned and saw that Michael had in fact been taken away in handcuffs to be locked away for child abuse and neglect. Anna and Gabriel Novak were walking with Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo outside. </p>
    <p>I'm glad this case was closed and I can move onto the next. Michael was a monster that was bound to snap.</p>
    <p>It's a shame the Novak kids couldn't be kept all together. Their father, Chuck Shurley, had killed himself in his study many months ago, and no one had noticed. He never left the place, the kids said. They never got to see their father very often. </p>
    <p>Castiel, Lucifer, and Michael's mother had died giving birth to Castiel. Chuck had then gone into a depression where he went to bars and woke up in seedy motels; cliched, I know. He had impregnated a woman during this period of time and she gave birth to twins, Gabriel and Anna. She expressed her dislike of having children and signed over the two children to Chuck's custody. </p>
    <p>None of the other children were ever abused, but taking Castiel from him as a punching bag was deemed to potentially divert his attention to one of the other children. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Years on by.... - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>I paced back and forth across the carpeted room. My breath was short and I was bound to have a full blown freak out. </p>
    <p>"Woah, son, calm down. It'll be okay." Bobby said from the doorway. </p>
    <p>"God, I'm freaking out!" I panted. </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"I can see that. Sit down, boy, before I have to make ya." </p>
    <p>I took a seat and continued twitching. My leg bounced up and down and my fingers twitched. Bobby grabbed my hand and stilled my knee. </p>
    <p>"It'll be fine. I promise. He'll be waiting for you just as impatient."</p>
    <p>"I hope so. You don't think he'll back out?" I looked up at Bobby. </p>
    <p>"No, I don't. Now you better warm those feet of yours, 'cause it's showtime." Bobby smiled at me. I stood on shaky legs and exited the room. I saw my dad there standing pristine in a suit, even with the grey dusting his hair a little heavier. </p>
    <p>I grabbed his arm nervously and watched as Bobby stepped through the doors to take his place at the front. I took a deep breath and smiled as the doors parted once again to let me and Dad through. </p>
    <p>Cas's eyes found me immediately and a huge gummy smile erupted onto his face. I could feel the smile and the blush on my own face. <em>Ah, the blushing bride. </em></p>
    <p>I walked down slowly, Dad patting my hand the whole way. </p>
    <p>Once we got to the end, Dad grabbed Cas's hand and placed mine in it. </p>
    <p>"Be good to my boy, understand me?" Dad threatened. </p>
    <p>"Yes, sir. Til the day I die." Castiel responded. </p>
    <p>Dad let go of our hands and went to sit down. </p>
    <p>"We are gathered here today....."</p>
    <p>******************</p>
    <p>After the ceremony, everyone went over to the little hall for the reception. </p>
    <p>"You both looked fantastic." Charlie gushed over us, champagne glass in hand and her girlfriend, Gilda. </p>
    <p>"Thank you, Charlie." Cas said as he gave my hand a squeeze. </p>
    <p>"It's time for the dance of the grooms." Sam said into a microphone. </p>
    <p>Castiel smiled at me and tugged me close to his body. We began swaying to the soft music as everyone stood around and awed. </p>
    <p>Lucifer leaned his head on Sam's shoulder  and smiled. </p>
    <p>I leaned my forehead against Cas's shoulder as we danced. "I love you, you know." </p>
    <p>"I love you, too, Dean. Forever and always."</p>
    <p>*******************</p>
    <p>The night ended and everyone said goodbye as the happy couple left to the little cabin Bobby let them borrow for the honeymoon. </p>
    <p>They drove quietly, the only light from streetlights until there were none. They drove down the old path to the cabin and got out. They carted their things for the stay inside and started a fire. Castiel sat down in a chair and pulled Dean down to face him in his lap. </p>
    <p>"I'm so happy it's final." Castiel whispered.</p>
    <p>"Me too." Dean whispered back. "Wish my mom could've seen it." </p>
    <p>Dean tucked his head into Cas's shoulder and sighed. </p>
    <p>"She probably watched from on high. You told me that she would always say the angels were watching over you. She is probably one of the angels. She knows you got married and that you're happy. I think that matters, don't you?" Cas laid his head on top of Dean's and watched the fire. </p>
    <p>"Yeah, I suppose so." </p>
    <p>Later they progressed to the bedroom where they undressed slowly, heated kisses passing between the husbands. Castiel made love to Dean gently, in reverence. </p>
    <p>They slept and awoke to the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Dean smiled lazily at his husband, so glad to finally call him husband. Castiel just smiled right back. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Sex, Blood, Rock 'N' Roll - Epilogue - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md">
          <p></p>
          <div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block">
            <p>
              <a class="on-navigate" href="/user/JaredRossCollins">  </a>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="info">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>"Dang it, Mary!" Dean hollered as his little girl ran around the couch, giggling as she went. </p>
    <p>"You gotta stop chasing her like that. She thinks it's a game." Castiel said from the doorway holding their youngest, Elisah. He rocked her back and forth as he bounced on his heels to lull her to sleep.</p>
    <p>"Well, she has to go to bed. Don't you, Mary?" Dean tried to coax the five year old to him.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="advertisement outstream_video">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p>"No, Daddy." She said vehemently. </p>
    <p>"Okay, okay, no need to worry, daddies! Uncle Sam and Lucifer are here!" Sam announced as he came in the door. </p>
    <p>Mary heard Sam, instantly brightening up as she turned on her chubby little legs.</p>
    <p>"Uncle Sam, Uncle Lulu!" She hollered as she ran at them. She grabbed Lucifer's leg and hugged him tightly. </p>
    <p>"Come on, baby girl. You have to go to bed, okay?" Lucifer picked her up and rested her on his hip. "You'll make Uncle Lulu and Uncle Sam upset if you don't." </p>
    <p>"Okay." She nodded and rested her head on Lucifer's shoulder. </p>
    <p>"It's about time you showed up, you imbeciles." Dean grumbled unhappily as he straightened up. "You were supposed to have been here twenty minutes ago."</p>
    <p>"Yeah, yeah, I know, we got held up my Mrs. Harvelle. She insisted on feeding us." Sam said as he carefully took Elisah from Cas's arms. </p>
    <p>"Why were you at Ellen's?" Cas asked. </p>
    <p>"We stay in touch, just in case she ever has any kiddos we might want to adopt ourselves. Besides, after all she did for Gabriel and Anna, the least we can do is visit her every once in a while." Lucifer answered. </p>
    <p>Dean shrugged and grabbed his jacket off the rack. </p>
    <p>"Well, I expect you all to be good, understand me?" Dean said, looking pointedly at his little Mary snuggled so tightly against Lucifer's side. </p>
    <p>"Yes, Daddy." She nodded sleepily and knotted her little fingers in Lucifer's shirt. </p>
    <p>"Now, you get on. You both need a little break." Sam shooed Dean and Castiel out the door. "We'll take good care of your girls." </p>
    <p>"Come on, Cas. Let's go before we get suckered back in." Dean teased. </p>
    <p>"Bye, daddy. Bye, papa." Mary said. </p>
    <p>"Bye, baby girl." Dean said as he kissed her forehead. Cas kissed her little head and smiled at her. </p>
    <p>They went outside and hopped into the impala, happy to have a day to themselves. </p>
    <p>Thankfully Castiel had three days off from the hospital and Dean had the weekend from his job at the local high school. They intended to take full advantage of the free time. </p>
    <p>"Did Lucifer tell you he was intending to propose to Sam tonight?" Castiel asked from the seat next to Dean.</p>
    <p>"Yeah. I hope he does. Sam's been with him since he was sixteen, for god's sake. He's gonna say yes." Dean smiled sadly. "Dad would be proud." </p>
    <p>"Yes he would." Castiel agreed. "He'd be proud of both his boys." Castiel reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. </p>
    <p>"I love you." Dean whispered.</p>
    <p>"I love you, too. Now lets get to that movie!" Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's knuckle.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>